


Kaizoku of the Rising Sun - Rebirth

by ChaosDragon00



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Koda Kumi (Musician), Miyavi (Musician), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Pirates, jpop - Freeform, kpop, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years ago....Amanda and Amy left their homeland in search of their mentor’s killer. When travelling the world they had discovered that there was a famous treasure known as “Captain Kidd’s Treasure” hidden in an underwater vault and something more important. Turned out that Pirate Lord Ares Olympian had been responsible and when the Pirate Court met to take him down,almost all of their allies were killed in the war except a few and once Pirate Lord Ares was killed. The price had been too high and Amy and Amanda went into hiding after receiving a message from the sirens about the treasure.</p><p>Now 7 years later....Amy and Amanda came out of hiding and now are on the hunt for the famous treasure once again and they will not only face the now Naval Headquarters called the Raijin.But the enemies past and present will do whatever it takes to take them down once and for all. It’s up to the girls to gain new allies and to survive the new pirate age.</p><p>Can they survive the new pirate age or will they become extinct? R&R appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since the age of piracy had started and the Treasure of Captain Kidd was still missing. Since the war between The Monsoon pirates and the Hades pirates, things had changed. 

The World Government known as the “Raijin” has started their tyrannical reign causing most pirates to go underground or to fight back. 

Soon a pirate revolution will break out.....

It started on their home island of Hawaii where Amy and Amanda had grown up and where Kumo had raised them. It was the 7th year anniversary of his death and since they had killed his killer Pirate Lord Ares Olympian in an epic fight, they both felt a little better since his death had been avenged.

Amy and Amanda were older now and wiser. They had lost friends and lovers along their journey and now with the world changing they had to fight even harder to preserve their freedom. Even if they have to take down the Raijin in the process.

“Don’t you think we should get going?” Amanda asked her friend who was still shopping in their small village.

“Yes, we should before high tide sets in and traps us here longer.” She responded as she picked up the last few things on the list.

Once everything was ready they made their way back to port where their beloved ship “The Monsoon” was tied up. They loaded up the weapons, food, and other supplies into the cargo hold and once everything was secure Amanda gave the signal.

“Alright Amy let’s cast off.” She yelled.

“Aye aye Captain Amanda.” She pulled out of port as Amanda came on deck with compass in hand.

“The Kidd Treasure is still out there and since we ran into those sirens 7 years ago we still haven’t had any luck in the actual location of it.” 

“I know and it worries me since now we have the Raijin who are out patrolling the waters and trying to capture pirates in the process to execute.” Amanda said with a frown.

“I think we will find the treasure and meet new allies in the process, we know there are a whole new generation of pirates and even some of our friends might still be pirating.” Amy gave her a friend a hopeful smile.

“The treasure will only be found to those who are worthy. That is what the sirens had told us and it makes me wonder if we are worthy.”

“Oh trust me Amanda, we are worthy and I know that we are now famous and wanted by the Raijin, we just have to keep our guards up.” Amy turned her attention back to the horizon.

“You are right, it’s a brand new adventure.” Amanda smiled knowing that they will find the treasure no matter what.

It was over a week later when the Monsoon pulled into the port of England where they were on the hunt for any clues to the where about of the treasure. But they both knew that the Raijin headquarters had sub head quarters all over the world and they had to be on their guards.

The leader of the Raijin was known as the Thunder Lord and he ruled all of the major seas with an iron fist and his name was Thunder Lord Kizen. He had came into power after the first pirate war which had almost wiped out all of the Pirate Warlords and the pirate age.

As Amy and Amanda carefully made their way to the town center where they were meeting their informant named Jewel who had worked under the now deceased, Pirate Lord Ares.

She is now a spy and an informant to any pirate who can pay a high enough price for information leading to the treasure of Captain Kidd and what it contains. Also she now spies on all of the Raijin’s activities thanks to her spy ring she had created known as “ShadowWalkers.” 

“How do we know that we can trust her? I mean she did work for our number one enemy Pirate Lord Ares.” Amanda asked her best friend.

“We have no choice, we had lost all possible clues during the war.” Amy said and she sighed as she remembered what had happened.

Amanda saw the look on her best friend’s face and knew she was thinking about everything that had gone through and her expression changed as she remembered those they had lost “I miss our friends as well and those we had loved Amy.”

“Yea, it’s going to be ok. We had been in hiding for 7 years and now we can honor those we lost by finding that treasure.”

“Yea, we will definitely have to party once we find the treasure.” Amanda smiled at the thought of a party. They really hadn’t celebrated anything since their lives were turned upside down

.  
Soon Jewel showed up in a disguise “I suggest we move out of the open and into some where more private.”  
“If you try anything, know this that I will cut you down.” Amanda threatened as she grabbed the tip of her sword.

She raised her hands and showed them her empty sword sheaths “I am unarmed and you came to me so let’s try to trust each other.”

Amy nodded at her friend and they both followed Jewel to the back alley and into a hidden door. Once they walked through it, Amy noticed that it opened up to a huge area.

“Where are we?” She asked curiously.

“There used to be a storage house here but during the very first pirate war it was destroyed and no one bothered this area again after the war. So I use it as one of my bases.” 

“So, do you have anything to drink?” Amanda asked.

Jewel handed them both water as all three of them took their seats on the grass.

“Alright Jewel now it’s time to uphold the deal, what do you know?” Amanda said in a serious tone.

“All I know is that the Raijin are on the move and that the treasure you seek is pretty much impossible to reach.”

“But why are the Raijin on the move?” Amy asked.

“They are just seeking out pirates like usual, I think they are afraid that there will be another pirate lord uprising.” Jewel said in a serious tone.

“Well whatever the reason, I say that we gain allies and take down the Raijin once and for all.” Amanda suggested.

Amy and Jewel both shocked at what Amanda was suggesting “Are you kidding me? We will be going on a suicide mission.” Amy gave her best friend a glare.

“I don’t care, we took down Pirate Lord Ares and his allies, we can take the Raijin down.” Amanda was annoyed that they weren’t supporting her decision.

Before Amy or Jewel could reply a voice came from behind them “I wouldn’t suggest that if I were you. You all will be going to the gallows if you were to take on the Raijin.”

Amy and Amanda grabbed their swords and turned to meet the mysterious stranger which Amanda was shocked on who it was “Hello again Natalie.”

Natalie smirked “You thought that I was dead didn’t you?”

“Let me guess you are a mercernary for the Raijin?” Amanda asked as her.

“Yes, I am here to take you three in.”

Amanda moved and attacked her which Natalie deflected her attack “I won’t be going down that easy.”

Jewel saw movement in the distance “Raijin soldiers, we have to leave now!” 

Amy yelled “Jewel go,get out of here we will hold them off.” 

Jewel turned toward them “I will contact you both again, just survive this battle.”

Amy nodded and as soon as Jewel took off, she went to help her best friend.

Natalie smirked “You both are going to go to the gallows, I promise you that.”

“I don’t think so, Amy where is the dynamite?” 

“Right here.” Amy pulled a stick out of her pocket and lit it.

“Amanda move!” 

Once Amanda was clear, Amy threw the stick at the Raijin soldiers killing them.

“Tell the Raijin that the Monsoon pirates aren’t going to go down that easy.” Amanda saw an opening and gave Natalie a cut across her face.

“Here is a souvenier Natalie and the next time we meet, I will kill you.” Amanda took off after her best friend and once they made to the safety of the Monsoon, they left port.

“Well we know that the Raijin are tracking us now.” Amy said as they made their way to open water.

“Yea and I know we just declared war on the Raijin so we need allies.” 

Amy nodded and as she took the wheel, Amanda got out the compass to navigate.

As the Monsoon continued their journey, Natalie had returned to the main Raijin headquarters and met with the Thunder Lord.

“My lord, the Monsoon pirates had escaped me.” Natalie said as she stood before him.

“Oh they won’t be able to hide or run anywhere, I will send out my own sailors to capture them.”  
“Yes my lord, I will rejoin the hunt shortly.” Natalie took her leave and the thunder lord smirked “So Kumo’s kids are back after all.”

He turned to Ryan who was also one of the thunder lord’s pirate mercernaries “Kill them when you see them and take Natalie with you.”

“I won’t disappoint you my lord.” Ryan set out to fulfill the task. 

Once Ryan was ready, Natalie boarded the “Snake” and they took off to track Amy and Amanda.


	2. Ch.2

It was early morning and the skies were clear for the Monsoon to navigate safely across the vast ocean. 

Captain Amanda walked out of the cabin she shared with her best friend with a cup of coffee and glanced up at the morning sunrise.

“Beautiful and perfect day for sailing.” She took a sip of her coffee and as she heard the cabin door open she turned to her best friend.

“You are up early Amanda.” Amy said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Amanda nodded and turned to her compass “We should head to Bermuda and try to find some allies.”

“Bermuda? Are you crazy? Only the most ruthless pirates dock there.” 

“I don’t care, we need strong allies Amy, the Raijin are ruthless.” Amanda gave her friend her serious look.

“Fine I just hope that they won’t try to kill us.” Amy said as she gave up on the argument.

All of the sudden the water started going crazy and Amanda looked over to see what was going on. 

A figure was making it’s way to the surface and once it broke to meet Amy and Amanda’s gazes she smiled “I am a water sprite named Isa, I know what you seek.”

“We seek the treasure of Captain Kidd.” Amanda said.

“I know and those who had gone to seek the treasure were never heard from again. That treasure in the Red Turma Triangle is cursed.”

Amy rolled her eyes “Please curses aren’t real.” 

“You must heed this warning if you want to survive, forget about the treasure pirates.” She was growing annoyed with the girls.

“No thanks but do you have any information about it besides it being cursed?” Amanda asked.

“It’s protected by magic and in order for you to break the seals on it, you will need 5 mystical god like items and you also have traps to avoid. Captain Kidd was no fool.” 

“Thank you and now you may leave Isa.” Amy said as she went to check the map.

“Amy don’t be rude.” She gave her friend a glare before turning back to Isa 

“Sorry about her.” Amanda apologized.

“It’s ok and I also want to give you one of the 5 mystical items that I had taken from Poseidon’s cove. This is the water amulet and it has magical powers, guard it well.” Isa handed Amanda the amulet.

“So the other 4 have to do with the elements as well and it represents gods?” She asked while holding the amulet.

“Yes,be safe and may the Gods protect your journey.” Isa made her way back below the surface.

“Magic please, I doubt it does anything.” Amy said as she checked out the amulet herself.

“Yea and we thought vampires weren't real remember? But they were real and they were our friends and lovers.” Amy went quiet than.

“Let’s stay on course we will be in Bermuda in no time.” Amanda took the wheel as Amy continued looking over the map.

Once the Monsoon landed in Bermuda, the port was busy as ever for all of the trading ships were coming in bringing in goods from all over the world.

The East India Trading Company was the major route to the east and beyond, now that piracy were under restrictions thanks to the Raijin the trading ships were more protected.

Amy and Amanda made their way through the port with no problems and hit the market. They had to resupply on essential items and than make their way to the tavern on the outskirts of the busy town square.

Amy and Amanda split up to get the items faster and if either of them ran into trouble they both could fight and able to defend themselves.

Amy was on the west side of the market where the spices and silk were buying up some of those to add to the food and silk to trade for weaponry. Luckily they knew a fellow pirate who was willing to trade with them.

All of the sudden a voice from behind her “So one of the Monsoon pirates showed up, interesting. Where is your captain?”

Amy drew her sword and turned around ready to fight and she recognized the person “Ryan don’t tell me you are back from the dead?”

Ryan laughed “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

He attacked her and she defended herself and the only thing that was on Amy’s mind if her best friend was ok.

As Amanda was making her way back to meet up with Amy for she had just purchased fruit and vegetables also some meat for their meals. She knew that she better hurry before anything is spoiled.

But before she could reach her destination, she heard someone from behind her she nearly dodged the attack.

Shocked Amanda drew her sword to see who had attacked her “Natalie.” 

Natalie attacked again and she defended herself “Natalie, why did you betray us all those years ago?” 

Natalie smirked “Money of course.”

From the distance Amanda could hear her best friend fighting and she turned to her “Who came with you?”

Natalie laughed “Seriously, you should know. It’s Ryan of course.”

Amanda was confused “How can all of you who were killed years ago are alive now?”

Natalie shrugged “You will never know because I will kill you myself before you learn the secret.”

Natalie came in low which Amanda dodged than turned and took her sword stabbing Natalie right in the chest.

“Stay dead this time bitch.” Amanda said as Natalie hit the ground.

She saw all of her food was ruined “Great there goes my money, stupid bitch I should of made her pay for everything before I killed her. Oh well I will buy more once I help Amy.”

Amanda ran to her best friend’s location and once she saw Ryan’s back to her Amanda attacked.

Ryan taken by surprise turned to see Amanda standing there “Natalie was suppose to have taken care of you.”

“Well that little bitch ruined my food and you should pay for it. Also what is the secret to your resurrection?” She asked.  
Ryan didn’t say anything but attacked Amy and Amanda both at the same time.

The fight definitely wasn’t easy for he had both of the girls on their guards and all of the sudden a strange blue mist showed up saving the girls from Ryan’s next attack.

A voice from inside the mist “Listen to me if you both want to survive, you must attack now.”

“Why should we trust you? You could easily kill us as well.” Amy yelled.

“I guess you can say that I am one of the good guys and me saving you will cost you.” He said.

“Alright let’s get him Amy.” Amanda said as she met her best friend’s gaze.

Amy was still a little uneasy but she knew that in order for them to survive and continue their journey they will have to win this fight.

“Where are you two? You know hiding from me will only delay your own deaths.” Ryan said as he scouted the area for them.

“We are right here.” Amanda yelled as she attacked Ryan head on.

He deflected the attack but he didn’t see Amy coming and she stabbed him in the stomach area.

He went down and Amanda smirked “Go to hell.”

Ryan was dead now and as fast the mist came it disappeared.

“Who was that voice?” Amy asked her friend.

“I don’t know but who ever he was, we owe him for his help.” 

Amy sighed “So the food was ruined?” 

“Yea but we have to head to the tavern now so we will have to buy more before we leave.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Amy and Amanda headed toward the tavern. 

The tavern was run down and only pirates could enter by revealing the password at the entrance which luckily Amy and Amanda knew it thanks to their pirate ally they traded with.

The tavern was called “Golden Pirate” and it was filled with pirates who were in town to trade or steal from the ships of the East India Trading Company.

Amy and Amanda stepped inside and it smelled like ale and food. The girls grabbed a table and ordered drinks and food.

Amy looked around and she gave the look to her friend telling they were ok for now “So who do you think we will meet up with?” Amy asked.

“I think our pirate ally who we trade with should be here.” 

“You would think right Amy, Amanda, nice to see you two again.” A voice replied with a smile.

“Isabelle, how are you?” Amanda asked.

“Good, now do you have what I had asked for?” She said as she joined the girls.

“Yes and do you have what we need?” Amy asked as she handed their ally the silk.  
The result was brand new swords for Amy and Amanda which had a better quality of iron and gave better results in battle.

Once the exchanged was done, Amy asked “Where is your brother Alec?”

“He’s here and he’s keeping an eye out for our enemies.” 

“That’s good because we had ran into two of our enemies here which we killed Ryan and Natalie.” Amanda said with a slight annoyed tone.

She was already tired of being hunted it seemed like the past was repeating itself.

Amy curiously asked “Do you know anyone who can produce blue mist? It saved our lives while we were fighting.” 

“Yes, I know who you speak of but don’t worry he’s not with any enemy and he only helps pirates who are worthy of his help but at a cost. You will meet him before you leave here.” Isabelle gave them a reassuring smile.

Once Amy and Amanda were finished with their meals they left the tavern they saw Alec “Hello Alec.” Both Amy and Amanda greeted him.

“Hello girls I see things went well with my sister and there are no sign of our enemy.” Alec relayed to them.

“That’s great since we have to leave here without being noticed.” Isabelle knew any enemies could show up at anytime and they needed to be gone from Bermuda before it happens again. The Raijin and the other pirates were all out for bounties on certain pirates.

“We have to buy the supplies again, the food was ruined during the fight.” Amanda told them and Isabelle nodded.

“Alec and I will buy the supplies, you two head back to the Monsoon and prepare to sail we will meet up with you.” 

Amy turned to her best friend who nodded which Amy agreed “Alright see you soon.” 

Amy and Amanda were lucky to sneak back through the marketplace without being noticed and once they reached the dock they were about to board when they heard a voice from behind them.

“The Monsoon pirates I assume, I believe you owe me for saving your lives today.” 

Amy and Amanda both turned to see who was talking with their swords drawn which the guy put his hands up “It’s ok I’m a friend.”

“Who are you?” Amy asked. 

“I am Magnus Bane, a warlock and I saw that you two had needed help earlier so I stepped in. Magic is a very powerful thing and I use it to help people.” 

“Why would you help us?” Amanda asked curiously.

“I saw greatness within both of you and I offer my services to you at any time. If you ever need me just use this.” 

He gave them a beautiful orb and Amy figured it had a magical quality to it “So what exactly is this?”

“It’s a cat eye orb and it’s like a crystal ball. Just think of me or say my name and I will come with aid or give you any magical items to you even medicine.” Magnus said with a smile.

“At what cost?” Amy was a little suspicious.

“Gold that’s all I require.” 

Amanda pulled out a money sack and threw it at him “Here is for earlier and thank you we appreciate any help you can give us.” 

Magnus bowed “Thank you ladies and I also give you this warning, be careful on who you trust as allies most pirates aren’t who they seem.” 

“Thank you Magnus.” Amanda turned to get ready to sail.

Amy soon followed and when they looked again Magnus was gone. “We better put this inside and in a safe spot.”

When Amy was doing that Isabelle and Alec had returned with the supplies.

“We met Magnus.” Amanda told them as they boarded the Monsoon.

“That’s good to hear and here are your supplies it should last you for awhile.” Isabelle told them as Alec handed the bags over to Amy.

“Thank you and what about you two?” Amy asked them.

“We have some stuff to do but we will meet up with you later. Just be on your guards and be careful.” Alec told them.

“You too.” Amanda and Amy waved as their friends returned to their ships.

Soon the Monsoon left the port of Bermuda and the journey continued.


	3. Ch.3

It was evening and the stars were coming out as Amanda continued to steer the Monsoon to the next destination. 

Amy who had been looking at the old map from 7 years ago turned to her best friend “Do you think the Red Turma Triangle had changed? Like weather wise?”

“I believe the way the climate is, it’s a very strong possibility we might have to keep an eye out for whirlpools and possible tsunami weather.” Amanda told her.

For all they know the treasure vault itself could of been moved and that would make it a lot harder to find if that was the case.

“So where is our next location?” Amy asked as she handed her friend some water.

“I was thinking Naples it is the home of the famous Mount Vesuvius that had destroyed Pompeii and Herculaneum.”

“Why Naples the volcano is extinct pretty much now so what could be left?” Amy asked her.

“I think we can find the next element rather the fire amulet or the metal amulet.” Amanda didn’t want to tell her but it’s possible that there will be hidden dangers waiting for them.

All of the sudden another pirate showed up and it was the “Working Girl” who was captained by Abby and co- captained by Crystal.

Amanda despised these two girls for they had cheated her out of treasure before and she had a real bad feeling.

Amy turned to her best friend “Look the two hookers showed up.” 

“I agree Amy, aren’t they supposed to be working for their money?” Amanda said with a smirk.

Abby gave her a glare “So it is true that the Monsoon pirates had resurfaced after 7 years. I thought you had gone into retirement.” 

Crystal laughed “Well we are still hotter than them.”

Amanda opened fired on their ship which caused the ocean to stir and soon both ships were rocking.

“You bitch how dare you!” Abby returned fire but missed the Monsoon. 

“I see your aim hasn’t improve much just like your love life. Or wait you don’t know the real meaning of love.” Amanda told them and it really pissed them off.

“I will sink your ship to the depths of the ocean.” Crystal threatened.

“Amy blow them to Davy Jones Locker!” Amanda commanded.

“It will be my pleasure.” She smirked as she opened fire on the Working Girl. The destruction from the cannonball had the ship started filling with water. It wasn’t long until Amanda saw the Working Girl sink and Amy laughed.

“Man they were real annoying.” 

“Yea 2 less bitches to worry about here on the seas now to Naples.” Amanda turned the ship to the correct direction and Amy had went below deck to make sure the Monsoon didn’t have any damage.

Within a few minutes Amy reappeared “The Monsoon is in fine condition. We were lucky.”

It was early morning when the Monsoon arrived in Naples. The girls were tired from being up all night but they had work to do first.

They made their way to the historic part of the town and all of the sudden a voice called out to them “Amy, Amanda?”

The girls turned around to see who was talking to them and two boys appeared from the shadows.

One of the boys were tall and had red hair and beautiful green eyes and he was fit. She could tell that he must be from Ireland. Amanda felt herself blush slightly “Who are you?” She asked.

“Jewel from the Shadow Walkers sent us to help you two out. I am a Shadow Walker and my name is Collin.” When he spoke she definitely could hear the Irish accent and it made her heart beat a little fast.

“Nice to meet you Collin.” She greeted him.

“It’s nice to meet a beauty like you.” He gave her a small smile.

She was definitely crushing on him already. She was secretly hoping that they were both going to be their new crew mates. 

The other boy was a little shorter than Collin and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had an emo bad boy look going on and Amy was attracted to him. You could tell he was of Asian decent by his features. He had a slight accent as well when he spoke“I am a Shadow Walker as well and my name is Kisuke.” He bent down and gave Amy a kiss on her hand.

“Pleasure is all mine.” He told her.

Amy blushed which Amanda just grinned “So we should not be out in the open let’s head to a pub.” 

They all headed to a pub and once inside they went to the back where they could have some privacy. They all ordered food and drinks.

“So why did Jewel send you two?” Amy asked. Both girls were wondering what Jewel’s plan was and how the two cute guys fit in.

“Jewel as you know had been tracking the Raijin and their activities. She also knows that some of your old enemies are alive some how and she figured you two could use some Shadow Walker allies.” Kisuke said.

“We are masters at spying and information gathering. Also we both are some of the best fighters and we can help you out of situations.” Collin told them.

Amy turned to her best friend “You are the captain you have to make the decision.” 

Amanda smiled “Welcome aboard the Monsoon. Alright Amy we need to sleep so let’s go find a safe place to stay. Than we must reach that volcano.”

Collin smiled “Thanks and don’t worry you two get some rest. Kisuke and I will keep our eyes and ears open. If there is any trouble than we will come get you.”

Kisuke nodded as the girls got up from the table “There is an inn out on the outskirts of town if you are interested. They don’t ask for IDs.”

Amy smiled a little “Thanks a lot. See you both in a few hours.”

The girls got to the inn without incident and checked into their rooms. Once they both checked in they both hit their beds.

Meanwhile Collin and Kisuke both checked in to Jewel and told her everything. Once that was finished they split up to keep an eye out for any sign of enemies.

But out in the bay of Naples there was a Raijin pirate ship about to make port. On board that ship was one of the Raijin captains and his name is Captain Rin.

“Sir we will soon arrive in Naples. We have intelligence that the Monsoon pirates are there.” One of the soldiers told him.

“Excellent! They won’t know what will hit them.” 

As the Raijin ship approached the port, Collin who was in the area saw the ship and hid to get a better look. He knew that the Raijin had one of their headquarters near here and that they would be scanning the area of their domain for pirates.

“Kisuke come in!” He called over the solar wave radio.

“Go for Kisuke.” He answered.

“A Raijin ship is about to dock here and by look of it, it’s Captain Rin’s ship.”

Kisuke cursed a little under his breath “We must wake the girls. They are in serious danger.” 

Collin and Kisuke met up and ran back to the inn. When they arrived at the inn it was completely dark. 

“Something is not right, do you think the girls are ok?” Collin asked his friend.

“Only one way to find out.” Kisuke took the lead and they both entered the building.

Once inside they grabbed the lanterns and made their way up the stairs.

As soon as Amanda heard someone coming up the stairs she turned to her best friend Amy, they both had been awakened by noises and came to investigate.

“Who is there?” Amanda asked.

“It’s Collin and myself. We came to warn you about the danger outside.” Kisuke said as they both reached the landing.

“What is it? Another pirate or Raijin?” Amy asked. 

“Raijin ship and it’s one of the captain’s too. This captain is named Rin and she is dangerous. I suggest you two get out of here while you still can.” Collin suggested.

“We can’t leave Naples yet. We still have to find either the fire amulet or the metal amulet inside of that volcano.” Amanda knew that all of the amulets were important for them to break the barrier in order to get to the treasure.

“Is the treasure more important than your lives at the moment?” Collin ran a hand through his hair growing annoyed.

Kisuke sighed “Well let’s go find a hiding place and get out of harm’s way while you two have a lover’s quarrel.”

Amy laughed as Amanda gave him a slight glare “We just met and we can’t return to the Monsoon so where can we go?”

“Also Collin that treasure is important it’s been 7 years since we started this journey and we need to see it through.” Amanda replied to his question.

“Feisty I like it.” Collin said with a smirk.

Kisuke turned to Amy “Let’s head to another pub and there are underground tunnel systems that run all through this area, we can make our way to a safe place through the tunnel. The doorway to the tunnel is at that pub.” 

Amy nodded “Sounds good.” 

Kisuke bowed slightly “After you milady.” 

Collin just shook his head as he saw him flirting with Amy. Once they were away from the inn, Kisuke took the lead as they made their way to the pub called “Green Dragon”.

But they weren’t that lucky for as soon as they started walking they heard footsteps behind them.

Amanda turned around to see who was following them and it was some of the Raijin soldiers which she drew her sword which Amy did the same.

Kisuke pulled out his katana and threw some of his smoke bombs to block their escape “Let’s go. We should get out of here while we can.” 

Amy curious “But we could of fought them.”

“You don’t want to fight Captain Rin right now trust me.” Collin said as they all ran.

“Why?” Amanda asked.

“She’s strong and right now you two aren’t any match for her. She’s almost as strong as the admiral level Raijin. Once you train up than you will be able to take on any of the captain or admiral level Raijin.”

“Or we have more magic on our side once we find the rest of the amulets.” Amanda had a feeling that maybe they can use the amulets to use in a fight.

Amy just rolled her eyes and soon they all arrived at the Green Dragon pub.

Once inside the Green Dragon they went to the back and went through a fake door.

“This way I had found the trap door, let’s hurry. We could have Captain Rin’s squad on our trails.” Collin lifted up the door and the girls went through first.

Once the boys were inside, Kisuke lit a lantern and turned to everyone “Follow me. This will lead us to our safe house from there we will be able to make our way to the volcano.”

Everyone were in their own thoughts as they walked through the passageway and after 20 minutes they arrived at the safe house. 

Once inside the girls were impressed on how nice it looked which Kisuke “Make yourselves a home girls.” 

“It’s nice, how did you two get something like this?” Amanda asked.

“We have safe houses all over the world, it’s one of the perks with working with the Shadow Walkers.” Collin smiled a little. 

“That’s nice. So what is the plan?” She turned to her best friend.

“Well let’s get some supplies than let’s get ready to head to the volcano.” Amanda said. 

“Sounds good.” Amy and Amanda got the supplies ready while the boys did a check on the perimeter. 

Within minutes the group set out to make their way to the volcano and at the same time Captain Rin was gathering intel on the pirate group.

“Do you know where they are?” She asked one of her lieutenants.

“Some of the soldiers saw the two boys following the pirates away from the Green Dragon, it’s a good chance they are heading for the volcano.”

“I wonder what could be so important at that volcano? Send out some of the spies to keep an eye on them.”

“Yes ma'am.” He saluted her as he went to relay the orders. 

“The Monsoon pirates won’t be able to escape Naples, I will make sure of that.” Captain Rin smirked. Also she had to look more into those two boys.

As the group headed toward the volcano, Collin and Kisuke both sense someone following them and dropped back some to keep an eye out for the enemy. 

Collin gave Kisuke one of the signals to his friend and Kisuke nodded. They know that a fight will break out eventually and they were ready.

Once they reached the volcano there was an underground entrance to the cavern.

“Alright there will probably be unknown dangers so let’s be on our guards.” Amanda said.

Amy nodded “I agree.” She turned back to the guys.

“Watch our backs.” She had a bad feeling overcome her.

Collin and Kisuke both nodded knowing full well that the Raijin were nearby. 

They entered into the darkness of the cavern.


	4. Ch.4

As the pirate crew continued their journey through the underground cavern, they had hardly any light but luckily for them the passageway wasn’t that long.

Kisuke turned to Collin “We should tell the girls about the threat.” 

“Hey girls, we have Raijin spies following us. Do you want us to take care of them?” Collin asked.

Amy smirked and Amanda had a feeling they were being followed “Alright go kill them we will meet up with you in the main chamber.” 

Collin and Kisuke dropped back and went after the Raijin spies while the girls kept going.

“We should of taken care of those spies before we enter the cavern.” Amy said.

“We weren’t sure on who was following us. Like Collin said the captain level and admiral levels of the Raijin are strong. We could of had Captain Rin follow us and we might had not stood a chance.” Amanda told her as they reached the main chamber.

The girls heard no noise behind them so the boys must still be fighting when they entered the main chamber and saw an old statue of some god.

Amy curiously asked “Who is the statue of Amanda?” She knew her friend was a huge mythology fan.

Amanda walked closer to examine it and after a minute “It’s the Roman God, Vulcan, in Greek mythology he is also known as Hephaestus, God of the Forge.” 

“So what element amulet are we here for than?” 

“We are here for the metal amulet. Start looking for it around the statue.” Amanda told her.

As soon as they started searching for the metal amulet they heard a voice “Well, well looks like I had beaten the Raijin captain here and the Monsoon pirates are here. This is so going to be fun.” 

The mysterious voice drew their gun and aimed at Amanda but before the person could take a shot, Collin shot off a warning shot “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

Amanda turned to see who Collin had just saved her from and smirked “Well if it isn’t Lily the little treasure thief. I see that you too are alive.” 

Lily held out her hand “Give me the water amulet and the metal amulet or else.” 

“Piss off bitch!” Amy growled a little as she took out her sword.

“I will never hand over the power of the gods to you. You will never see the treasure.” Amanda told her as she attacked.

“That treasure is mine!” Lily counterattacked and soon a fight broke out.

Kisuke threw a flash bomb at her blinding her temporarily which gave Amanda the opportunity to disarm her “Stand down.” Amanda told her.

Lily knew she was out matched but that wasn’t going to stop her. She saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye “Found it.” 

She ran over and grabbed the metal amulet but before she could steal it, Collin shot her in the back and she dropped it as she hit the ground.

“Thank you for finding it for us. I hope you enjoy the underworld.” Amy said and delivered the finishing blow.

Amy put the metal amulet in her pocket and turned to her friends “Let’s get out of here.” 

They all ran to the entrance and back through the passageway until they were outside of the volcano.

Once outside they all made their way to the safe house without incident which concerned Amy and Amanda both.

Back at the safe house Amy was wondering on why Lily would had wanted the elemental amulets “Why do you think Lily wanted the amulets? Do you think she wanted the treasure?” She asked.

Amanda handed her some water and sat down next to her “I think that she could of wanted the amulets to give to one of our other enemies or to the Raijin if she was a double agent.”

Amy sighed “Well we won’t know now but we do have to keep our guards up.” 

“Speaking of, how exactly are we going to get out of Naples with Captain Rin’s squad on our trails?” Amanda asked.

“Kisuke and I will create a distraction while you two head to the Monsoon.” Collin told them.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Let’s get out of here.” Amanda said as she started grabbing some of the supplies.

Everyone packed up their supplies and made their way back toward the port. But they only made it to the marketplace when Captain Rin and her squad started surrounding them.

“Surrender Monsoon Pirates!” Captain Rin yelled as she drew her sword.

“Like hell we will!” Amanda smirked at Kisuke who nodded.

Soon there were explosions as Kisuke used his flash bombs to distract them from the girls. 

Amy and Amanda took off running as fast as they could back to the port.

Meanwhile, Captain Rin was fighting both Collin and Kisuke “Why is the infamous Shadow Walkers interested in the Monsoon pirates?” Rin asked.

“It’s none of your business.” Collin smiled and attacked her from below which caught her off guard.

“All squads kill them!” Rin ordered as the aquads moved in.

“I think it’s time to take our leave Kisuke would you like to do the honors?” Collin asked as he slowly backed off.

“Sure thing! I will make these pests fly!” Kisuke took out some of his bombs and smirked as he set them off.

“Run Collin!” They both started running as the bombs blew that Raijin squad up.

“That bitch won’t be bothering us now.” 

“Let’s get back, I’m sure the girls are waiting on us.” 

It wasn’t long until they made it back to the Monsoon which Amy yelled “It’s about time, what took you so long?”

“Sorry milady but we were caught up with the pests.” Kisuke gave her a smile.

Amy sighed and shook her head for his charms were something.

“Miss me beautiful?” Collin asked Amanda as they boarded.

“Oh yea sure I did.” Amanda responded trying not to act interested.

Amy just laughed at Collin’s expression which he responded 

“You know you did beautiful.” 

“Set sail!” Amanda ordered and soon they were leaving Naples.

Awhile later everyone was on the deck celebrating another successful raid and obtaining another amulet. 

Kisuke smirked “Hey Collin I challenge you to a drinking contest.” 

Amanda laughed “So are you going to take it Collin?” She wanted to see how this contest played out.

Amy smiled “Yea Collin.” 

Collin turned to his friend “Oh you are so on buddy.” Soon the contest began and the girls started making bets.

But the celebration didn’t last for all of the sudden there was a loud explosion in the water which startled everyone.

Collin swore as he got on his feet and Kisuke glanced out “It’s Captain Rin!”

Amy turned to him and yelled “I thought that you got rid of her. How in the hell did she catch up with us?”

Collin groaned “Well obviously she survived the attack. We must do something.”

“Really, I thought I wanted to be sunk!” Amanda said sarcastically.

Collin sighed “Well any ideas?” He asked.

Amanda glanced at her friends trying to think of a plan as the bombardment continued.

Amy just than thought of something and ran back into the captain’s quarters grabbing the cat’s eye orb.

“Of course he might be able to help us.” Amanda hit her forehead for not thinking of it.

“Who can help us?” Collin asked.

“Magnus Bane he’s a warlock we met and he gave us this orb.” Amy told him.

“We have to just say his name or think of him and he will appear in the orb.” Amanda reminded her friend as Amy got ready to do just that.

Amy closed her eyes and within minutes Magnus’s face appeared in the orb “I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon. How may I help you two?” He asked.

“We are having a bit of trouble and we need some help please Magnus.” Amanda told him.

“Where are you?” 

“We are in the ocean but one of our enemies survived our attack on land and is now pursuing us.” Amanda hoped that Magnus can do something to get the Raijin off of their back.

“I’m busy at the moment with important business but that doesn’t mean that I won’t help two beautiful girls. You still have the water amulet don’t you?” He asked.

Amy and Amanda both thought of the same thing “Of course the water amulet.” 

“But don’t you need to be able to do magic to use it?” Amy asked.

“Not really those amulets only hold a small amount of magic so those who really need the magic can do it but be warn there will be consequences even if you don’t notice them right away.” Magnus warned.

“Alright but will the magic return after we use the amulet?”

“Yes but it might take time.” Magnus told them, in all honesty he was worried about the girls doing magic but he did promise to help them with anything they needed while they were on their journey.

“So how do we activate the magic?” Collin asked.

Magnus a little surprised “So you two found some guys did ya?” He winked at Amy and Amanda.

“Just tell us how to activate the magic please otherwise we are done for.” Amy said in an annoyed tone.

“Aw you two like the them how sweet. Anyway to activate the magic you have to use the god’s name that was given to you when you got the amulet and you use it in a spell form.” Magnus told them

“Oh I get it like Poseidon was the water amulet and Vulcan was the metal amulet so just say like “In the name of Poseidon”.....” Kisuke said as Magnus shook his head. 

“Good luck I have to get back to work.” He disconnected the call.

Amanda turned to her best friend “Would you like to do the honors?” She asked her.

Amy shook her head “You are the captain you should do it.” 

At the same time Captain Rin was right on top of their location and she was yelling “Your heads will be mine. Don’t think you can run from the Thunder Lord.” 

“You know what bitch you can rant about the Raijin all you want but know this, The Monsoon pirates had declared war on the Raijin.We will do everything in our power to keep our freedom and find that treasure.” Amanda said as she held out the water amulet.

“What do you think you could accomplish with that?” She said in a bitchy tone.

Amanda smirked “Oh you are about to find out bitch. In the name of Poseidon, God of the Sea I call upon your powers to bring a tsunami to take out our enemy, Captain Rin of the Raijin. Allow your wrath to sink her vessel show mercy on the Monsoon.” 

Soon the magic activated and there was a blinding light.


	5. Ch.5

As soon as the bright light dimmed a huge wave started to form in front of the Monsoon.

Amy cursed a little “This better not take us out!”

“It won’t because the gods are on our side.” Amanda told them as the huge wave started drawing closer.

“Everyone hang on!” Kisuke shouted as the huge wave not only hit the Monsoon but the Raijin ship completely sinking their enemy beneath the waves.

Everyone took a deep breath as the waves subsided and the Monsoon was still in one shape.

“Well that was interesting.” Collin said as they got busy cleaning up the deck area. Sea debris had came aboard when the wave hit the ship and it became a huge mess.

Amy sighed “So magic huh....Well I still think that doesn’t really prove its existence.”

Amanda just laughed and shook her head “So the wave knocked us off course a bit, we have to figure out where we are.”

Amy pulled out the compass but the needle was just spinning in no particular direction “Something is definitively wrong we can’t even get a heading.”

Soon a mysterious fog overcame the ship “Yea this is not at all suspicious.” Kisuke said in a sarcastic tone.

As soon as the fog overcame the ship, the Monsoon began moving on it’s own.

“What is going on?” Amanda asked as all four of them held on to the ship for dear life.

“Might be magic that’s could be pulling the ship and look there’s an island.” Collin said and pointed out over the ocean.

“I think that could be one of the famous Greek Islands.” Amanda couldn’t tell which one though.

“Are we trying to get to the Greek Islands?” Amy asked.

“No we must break this spell but the water amulet needs time for it to regain it’s power.” Amanda looked down at her hand as it now felt different since she had just used it.

A voice came over the fog and it was a female voice “You cannot escape my powers, you are helpless.”

“Some kind of sorceress or sea witch messing with us.” Kisuke told them as the Monsoon hit the island.

When it crashed everyone was sent flying forward and they heard something break beneath them which Amanda groaned “Oh great now we have to repair the hold.”

“Are you two alright?” Kisuke asked as he and Collin helped the girls up.

“We are fine. But who brought us here and exactly where is here?” Amanda wondered as all four cautiously left the ship and landed on the sand.

“Let’s go explore and find out.” Amy took the lead as the rest fell into line behind her. It almost felt like they were living in a myth of some kind as they started exploring.

All of the sudden a woman laughed as she appeared “So I see my magic really landed some famous pirates.”

“Who are you witch?” Collin asked as the girls drew their swords ready for a fight.

“I am a pirate and my name is BoA of the ship “Dreamer” and this is my 2nd in command Koda. We had been searching for you two girls. Your bounties are high and we came to collect them.” BoA told them.

“Do you work for the Raijin?” Amy asked.

“No but there is someone and trust me they really want you dead.” Koda said with a smirk.

“Enough!” Collin attacked first which Koda blocked it. A fight started between the two of them which Kisuke jumped into help his friend.

While Amanda and Amy went after BoA but her magic was giving her an advantage. The girls will have to find a way to beat her and get off of this island.

“Which island are we on exactly?” Amanda asked.

“You are on the island of Crete my dear girls. This is where your graves will stand once I am done with you.”

“I don’t think so!” Amanda and Amy attacked again but she used her powers deflecting their attacks.

All of the sudden right when BoA was about to do her finishing attack she froze in place. Confused the girls looked over to the boys who had been fighting Koda.

“What is going on?” Collin asked.

“I hate impersonators, they think all because magic is at their disposal it’s meant to be abused.” A mysterious voice said.

“Who is there? Show yourself now!” Amy demanded.

A ghostly figure appeared and Amanda noticed that it was a woman but she didn’t look like a god or any other known being that she knew.

“I am the spirit of this land only through the magic that resides here. I am Circe.” The spirit introduced herself.

“Circe you are famous to me anyway, you are well known for being the Goddess of Magic in Greek Mythology.” Amanda turned to her friends.

“Ever read the Odyssey?” Amanda asked them.

“Not that I remember.” Amy said. The boys agreed with her.

“Well she turned Odysseus into a pig who was the tragic hero of the tale.” Amanda told them.

“Oh yes that brings back memories, amazing on how the modern world lives off of those stories.” Circe said with a smirk.

“So anyway are you an enemy or friend?” Kisuke asked knowing the others were thinking the same thing.

“I am a friend to you, you four pose no threat to me but these two on the other hand must be dealt with.” Circe turned to BoA and Koda and started saying a spell.

Within minutes BoA and Koda were both gone from the island and Amanda asked “Where did you send them?”

“It matters not where I had sent them, you don’t have to worry about them anymore. Now you all must leave this island.” Circe told them as she turned to leave.

“Our ship is damaged we need to repair it.” Collin told her and the others shook their heads.

Circe turned back to them with a smirk “Is it really? Go check for yourselves. Not everything on this island is what it seems.” She than vanished.

The group ran back to the Monsoon and it was perfectly fine. Everyone was confused for they all had felt the impact when it had hit the island.

“Do you think it could had been a magical illusion?” Amy asked.   
All of this magic stuff was really giving her a headache.

“Possibly but let’s get out of here. Set sail.” Amanda ordered. Soon the Monsoon was back in the ocean.

Everyone took a deep breath and Collin brought out the drinks to celebrate “Here you are ladies I think this calls for a celebration.” He handed them the drinks.

“So tell us about yourselves.” Amy said as Amanda realized that they really didn’t know much about their comrades.

Collin smiled “Well I am Collin and I am 26 years old. I am from Ireland and I am a gun master. I ran away from home at the age of 17 and became a pirate.” He turned to Amanda.

Amanda nodded “I am Amanda and I’m 27 years old. I was raised in Hawaii as a orphan by the pirate Kumo. I fight with swords.” 

Kisuke gone after her “I am Kisuke and I am 25 years old. I was raised in Japan and I am a ninjutsu master. I was raised in a ninja academy outside of Tokyo.” 

Amy took a sip of her drink before she started “I am Amy and I’m 26 years old. I was raised in Hawaii like Amanda and a orphan as well. I was also raised by Kumo and I am a sword person.” 

Amanda smiled “Now that we know something about each other cheers to us may we accomplish our dreams. Also may we be comrades in arms as long as we are on this journey.” 

Everyone cheered and Amy asked “Where are we heading next?”

“We still need three more elemental amulets which are fire, earth and air. But we also should gather more information on the Raijin.” Amanda said as she pulled more drink into her cup.

“So what do you have in mind?” Collin asked her curious on what she had in mind.

“Collin you need to contact Jewel and have her gather some info on the Raijin and especially information on the Thunder Lord Kizen.I have a feeling that BoA could of been working for him.” Amanda said for deep down she had a really bad feeling that it was him.

“Sure no problem beautiful.” 

She than turned to Kisuke “Do you think you can get information on resurrection magic and its uses. I think that is what is happening here.” She asked him.

“I will see what I can do. Sounds like we are up against something bigger than ourselves.” He knew if magic was involved than they all will be in more danger than they can handle.

Collin left the deck to go call Jewel and Kisuke followed to go get in contact with more of the Shadow Walkers hoping to find the girls more answers.

“I am still wondering on what Circe had done to BoA and Koda.” Amy turned to her friend.

“I think she sent them into another world where we don’t have to worry about them. I think we should just focus on the rest of our enemies who are out there.” Amanda said.

All of the sudden the clouds overcame the sky and Amy glanced up “Looks like another storm is heading our way.” 

“We must get ready for any high tides that might try to sink us.” Amanda and Amy both got busy as the sky opened up and rain started falling.

It wasn’t long until another pirate ship arrived on the horizon and Amanda wondered on who it was signaled them.

When the other ship signaled back, Amy relieved “They are our ally, I bet it’s Isabelle or Alec again. Maybe even Jewel.” 

“Or someone who works for the Shadow Walkers who is here with information.” The other ship soon gained on their location as Collin and Kisuke both rejoined the girls on deck.

“The communication line is down because of the storm.” Collin told them and Kisuke nodded.

“I couldn’t get through either. But looks like we have company.”

“They signaled friend so we are ok.” Amanda told them.

“They could be trying to trick us to trust them than once they are next to our ship they could board us and than we are in major trouble.” Collin told them.

“We didn’t think of that. Everyone arm yourselves.” Amanda ordered.

It won’t be long until they discover the truth and as the storm continued the anxiety built as the other ship gained on the Monsoon’s location.

“Be prepared to fight if we must. Load the cannons to I don’t want to wait for them to open fire first.” Amanda ordered as the other three scrambled to do the cannons.

“Cannons ready captain.” Amy said.

Now they waited.


	6. ch.6

The pirate ship pulled up right next to the Monsoon which Amanda being the captain asked “Who goes there?” 

“It’s alright Monsoon pirates, it’s Randy. I come to just talk.” He held up his hands in surrender. He was in his ship “The Hunter.” 

Amanda turned to her best friend for she couldn’t believe that everyone was really coming back to them like nothing had happened 7 years ago.

“How do we know that we can trust you?” Amy asked.

“Amy is right you had betrayed us in the past. Why should we try to trust you again?” Amanda gave him a slight glare.

“I know I wasn’t really an ally in the past but I am changing that now.” 

“Do you have any information that we could possibly consider on trusting you?” Collin asked for he was suspicious.

Randy nodded and Amy turned to Amanda “It’s up to you captain.” 

Amanda gave it some thought for a few minutes before finally giving her answer “Alright tell us what you know and if I like your answer I will spare your ship and you. If not well let’s just say you will be swimming. Understood?”

“I understand!” Randy took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before starting.

“So what is the update?” Amanda asked.

“Heard you were still going after the treasure of Captain Kidd. There is another pirate who has an updated map of the Red Turma Triangle and I thought you might be interested.” 

“So where is this pirate?” Amy wasn’t sure if this was reliable information or not. She was like Collin suspicious.

“I don’t know where he is now. But his home base is on the island of Oahu, Hawaii. You know one of the other main islands?” He said secretly hoping that this information was good enough for them to not sink his ship.

“Alright we will head to Oahu, Hawaii. Just curious how did you find all of that information out?” 

“I’m spying for Jewel of the Shadow Walkers at the moment.” Randy told Amanda.

“Alright thank you and you are free to leave.” Amanda turned to Amy.  
“Set sail for Oahu, Hawaii.” She ordered. Amy nodded. She got to work along with the boys.

“So do you have anymore information on the Raijin and their activities?” Amanda was curious to see if he knew anything more than what they already know.

“Well there is a huge bounty on your heads since you had sunk Captain Rin’s ship. The Thunder Lord Kizen has many of his ships out patrolling for the Monsoon and also some of his spies and assassins.” Randy had a grim expression after he told her that.

“What! He has spies and assassins?” Amanda realized that their journey just got more complicated.

“Yes so please be on your guards.” Randy warned her before leaving.

Amy turned to her best friend “So we are ready now captain and the heading is set.” 

Amanda sighed “Alright let’s go retrieve that map.” Soon the Monsoon set sail again.

Kisuke concerned “Do you think that we should of had let him go? What if he betrays us again?” 

“Than we track him down and kill him like last time. But any luck on what is bringing back all of our old enemies?” Amy asked him.

“Not yet. Collin just got through to Jewel to give her an update.” 

“I hope we gain more allies that we can trust, seems like the Raijin are gearing up for war.” Amy said.

In all honesty all four of them were on edge because they could be attacked again at any moment.

Soon Collin reappeared “Jewel knows the situation and she confirmed that Randy is with the Shadow Walkers.” 

“That’s good.” Amanda glanced at the sky.

“At least the storms had passed and let’s hope no one else will mess with us.” Kisuke brought out the food and drink. They all started their meal and ate mostly in silence.

By the next morning they were near the island of Oahu which to Amy and Amanda it was like they were almost going home again.

“I just hope who ever has the map isn’t an enemy.” Amy was concerned.

“How about we have Kisuke steal the map since he’s a ninja that way he could also sprang the trap if there is one. What do you think Kisuke?” Amanda asked him.

“I think it will be a good idea.” Kisuke went to get ready for the mission.

Soon the Monsoon reached port and they made sure they were further away from the marketplace. Kisuke and Collin left first to go do their usual spying and to find their target.

Amy sighed “I hope they will be ok.” 

“They will be I have great faith in them.” Amanda knew Amy was just as worried but they both knew they could handle any danger since they were great fighters

“I will stand watch from this side captain.” Amy took point on the west side.

“I will take the east side and a little later we will meet up with the boys. Plus we need more supplies so we have to go through the marketplace.” 

Amanda had already taken a count of their supplies and they were low. They would need more than food and water but also powder for guns. 

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the island, Kisuke and Collin had located the traditional Polynesian house where Collin would play look out while Kisuke snuck in.

“Alright let’s hurry up. We don’t know when the person might be back.” 

“Chill I am a ninja after all. I will be quick like lightning.” Kisuke said as he gave him the thumbs up.

“Don’t get cocky.” Collin rolled his eyes, he swears sometimes his friend was too confident for his own good.

Kisuke found an opening and slipped inside the house while Collin started his watch. 

As soon as Kisuke dropped down into one of the main rooms, he wasn’t as careful as he thought for he heard someone next to him. 

“Thief what are you doing in my house?” The voice asked him while holding a sword to him.

Outside Kisuke heard Collin fighting but it wasn’t long until he saw his friend being dragged in by two guys.

“I see you caught as well.” Collin said to his friend which his friend gave him a glare.

“So two thieves, who are you two? Why are you two here?” The guy with the dark raven hair and dark brown eyes asked the two boys. He was curious and cautious for he thought they could possibly be spies.

“We aren’t thieves we are here on behalf of our girlfriends.” Collin said hoping to spare his and Kisuke’s lives if they were planning on killing them.

“Girlfriends? Really now. So I’m guessing you two are pirates.” He smirked at the boys.

Kisuke sighed “Not really but our girlfriends are pirates. They are the Monsoon pirates.” 

A shock overcame the guy who was holding them prisoner “So the girls are alive, thank the gods. I had been so worried about them since my brother had passed.” 

“Wait, you are Kumo’s brother?” 

“Yes, I am Sparrow and I am a famous wanted pirate. These two guys are a part of my crew. Amy and Amanda are safe?” He asked.

“For the moment but the Raijin had declared bounties on them since they had declared war on the Raijin.” Collin said. He was concerned for their well being.

“I know about the bounty and I want to help them in any way I can.” Sparrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well they are in the port right now. We actually learned from one of our Shadow Walkers that you hold the updated map of the Red Turma Triangle.” Kisuke saw the map out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes but the girls must not go after that treasure. I know the dangers that lie ahead.” 

“Well maybe you can talk some sense into them please. They won’ t listen to anyone about how dangerous the journey is and not to mention the treasure is cursed.” Collin begged him.

“Alright lead me to the port.” Sparrow grabbed the map and all of them left the house.

While all of them were heading back to the port, back at the Monsoon trouble was coming the girl’s way.

“Captain I see a ship heading our way.” Amy told her best friend.

“Who is it?” Amanda asked as she walked over to see if she could spot any colors.

“It’s a pirate ship!” Amy yelled as the first cannonball missed the Monsoon.

“We must leave Amy.” She went to the wheel.

“What about the guys? We can’t exactly leave them here.” Amy protested.

Amanda sighed trying to make a quick decision than after a few minutes “Alright let’s abandoned ship. They will have to make landfall to follow us.” 

The girls jumped ship and took off running for the marketplace area. It wasn’t long until they ran into the boys. 

Collin helped Amanda up while Kisuke did the same for Amy. 

“What is it?” Collin asked. He could tell both girls were shaken up, whatever it was must of caught them off guard.

“Another pirate ship. We don’t know who it is yet but we led them away from the Monsoon.” Amy said as she glare at the mysterious pirate who was standing there.

“Amy, Amanda you both grew up. I am Kumo’s brother, Sparrow. Nice to see you two again. It’s been a very long time.” Sparrow bowed his head in respect.

Amanda turned to her best friend who just shrugged and Amanda turned back to Sparrow “Sorry we don’t remember.” 

“It’s ok I pretty much kept my distance but before my brother was murdered I promised him if anything happened that I will help look after you two.” Sparrow gave them a smile.

“Thanks.” Amanda noticed the map in his hand.

“So this is the map?” She asked.

“Yes but let’s get somewhere safe to talk.” Sparrow led the group away from the marketplace.

“I’m glad that you are safe.” Collin put his hand in Amanda’s and squeezed it. She could feel the tension from him and squeezed his hand back. 

Kisuke turned to Amy and in a concern tone “Are you alright?”

“I am fine.” Amy told him but deep down she knew he had been worried about her as much as she had been.

Meanwhile, the other pirate ship landed in Oahu and it was captained by Valentine.

“Find those girls! I want them alive.” He ordered his crew. Everyone spread out and started searching for them.

Sparrow glanced out the window of their hideout “Looks like one of your enemies is searching for you. But don’t worry you two are safe for now.” 

“Thank you for looking out for us. We appreciate it and just to let you know that we had avenged Kumo’s death 7 years ago.” Amy told him.

Sparrow gave her a slight smile “I’m glad and I’m sure Kumo would be proud of both of you.” He pulled out the map and laid it out on the table.

“Alright let’s talk about your journey.” Everyone gathered around the table.


	7. Ch.7

Amy and Amanda both glanced at the map and they could tell that it had changed since 7 years ago.

“So what exactly are we up against?” Amy asked Sparrow.

“Besides the crazy weather like tsunamis and severe storms. There are reefs that had been discovered and you must be extra careful.”

“Anything else?” Amanda wanted to know as much as she can before they ended up in the Red Turma Triangle again.

“They say that the treasure is protected by not only magic but it supposedly has guardians. Now I don’t know the details on that but you all must be on your guards.” Sparrow said in a concern tone.

“What type of guardians?” Collin asked curiously.

“It is said that the guardians are connected to the gods of any ancient culture.” Sparrow could tell they were nervous and he was worried for their safety.

“Sounds dangerous but we promise that we will come back safely.” Amy reassured him.

Soon Sparrow got up and went over to the window “It’s safe now. Let’s go.” 

Once all of the supplies were gathered Sparrow led the Monsoon pirates out of the safe house. But right away their luck changed for they all ran into Valentine.

Valentine smirked “Well looks like I finally found the famous Monsoon pirates.” 

Amy and Amanda got ready to fight as well as the boys and Amanda “You will die today Valentine.”

“I don’t think so!” Valentine attacked them which a fight broke out.

Sparrow parried the attack against Amanda and Valentine smirked “Well isn’t it the infamous pirate Sparrow.” 

“I thought that the Raijin’s dog was dead.” Sparrow told him as they fought.

“I’m a survivor but the only one who will die today is you.” Valentine had Sparrow occupied while the others were fighting his crew.

But as the fight continued a storm came in and rain poured over them which the ground started becoming muddy.

“Go Amy and Amanda, get out of here now and take the map. Valentine must not get it.” Sparrow yelled.

Amy turned to her best friend “Do you have the map?” She asked.

“Yep I do.” Amanda turned back to Sparrow

“What about you?” 

“I will find you hurry and get out of here now!” Sparrow had to hold off Valentine as long as possible.

Kisuke grabbed Amy’s arm and they took off running back to the Monsoon. While Collin ran toward Amanda and once he reached her “Come on we have to go.” 

Amanda turned back one last time as Collin dragged her away from the battle and she saw Sparrow get killed in front of her eyes.

“No.....” She yelled but the thunder overpowered her scream.

Once everyone made it back to the Monsoon the wind was going nuts and so was the rain, it was like a non stop down pour.

“We must leave now!” Amanda told them.

“What happened?” Amy asked for she could tell that she was shaken up.

“Valentine is on his way to this ship. He killed Sparrow.” 

Everyone grew quiet for a moment as they got the ship prepared to set sail.

As soon as they had set sail there was turbulence and the Monsoon was under attack from Valentine. 

“Return fire!” Amanda commanded.

Everyone ran to the cannons while Amanda took the wheel and she turned the Monsoon around to align it with the “Rebellion”. 

Soon the cannons fired and it hit the Rebellion in the right spot sinking it almost immediately.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about him now.” Amy said as they all took a deep breath.

“We also got revenge for Sparrow too.” Amanda couldn’t believe that they had lost another close friend.

“So where are we heading now?” Collin asked.

“Well we need three more elemental amulets so we must head to Ireland next.” Amanda told them and Amy went over to the map.

“Alright let’s head toward the west.” 

Amanda turned the Monsoon toward that direction and they were all exhausted.

But what the Monsoon pirates didn’t know was that they were being followed by James of the ship “Magick” and his 2nd in command Ezarah.

They were pirate bounty hunters who only cared about themselves and had a reputation, rumor had it that they were once part of Ares Olympian’s network.

“We are gaining on the Monsoon brother.” Ezarah told him.

“Yes soon those amulets would be ours and that treasure will put us into legend little brother.” James gave him a smile as he continued course.

Meanwhile, Kisuke was on watch as the others were sleeping, he had been cheated in the drawing of straws game and was cursing Collin under his breath.

“Damn him he always finds a way out of responsibility when he can.” Kisuke had to find to get his revenge somehow. 

Soon fog rolled in and Kisuke rang the bell which awoke the rest and Amanda ran out first “Kisuke what is it?” She asked as Collin and Amy joined her.

“Yea why did you have to wake me from a good dream jerk?” Collin hit his friend’s arm.

Kisuke smirked “What dreaming about Amanda were we?” 

Collin smiled a little “Anyway what is wrong seriously?”

“This fog just rolled in and we are blind. I didn’t want us to crash into the Irish coastline because there are jagged rocks that took down ships in the past.” Kisuke said.

“Thanks Kisuke and Collin by the way I appreciate your honesty.” Amanda winked at Collin as she walked by to grab the wheel.

“Gross seriously, it’s way to early for flirting.” Amy complained.

“I think it’s never too early to tell someone how they feel. You look beautiful Amy.” Kisuke smiled at her which Amy felt herself blush a little.

“Thanks.” She said in a low tone.

Than Kisuke turned back to Collin “Hey Irish creme you owe me on taking watch.” 

Collin laughed “Whatever you say sushi roll.” He always liked to tease his best friend.

Kisuke smiled “Anyway we also have company just to warn you and they are definitely not friend.” 

“How far away?” Amy asked. 

“Not far but they have a good chance of catching us as soon as we hit port.” 

“We are going to find another way in. Throw them off of our trail.” Amanda told them as she guided the ship safely toward the Irish coastline.

“Great idea.” Collin said.

As Amanda safely pulled the Monsoon into port on the other side of the coastline she did a quick glance but with the fog she couldn’t see their enemy.

“Kisuke do you see anyone?” She asked.

“No but we should stay on guard.” All four of them armed up than left the ship making their way toward one of the small villages.

“So which amulet are we searching for now?” Amy asked.

“We are after the fire amulet.” Amanda told them.

“Do we know where it is? Or the god associated with it?” Collin asked.

“Not yet but I know a way we can find out.” Amanda only hope that the source was still there and they weren’t too late.

As they walked toward the village, they were being followed by James and Ezarah.

“We found them brother.” James smiled at his little brother.

“Yes we did Ezarah and they will lead us to the amulet than we will finish them.”  
Once the Monsoon crew reached the village, everything was eerily quiet but they weren’t worried.

“Let’s find a safe place to go for now. We need to make a plan.” Amanda told them.

Amy than saw an old inn “How about here?”

“Perfect.” Amanda led the way and soon all of them were inside the inn. Once they got their rooms they met up in the main area to make a plan.


	8. Ch.8

As the Monsoon crew looked over the map, Amy noticed something else written on the side of it. “It’s a message from Sparrow.” She said.

“Really?” Amanda leaned closer and sure enough it was a message.

“What does it say?” Collin curiously asked as Kisuke nodded for he was curious as well.

“In the Emerald Isle you will discover, the Goddess who represents fire. For she is whom you seek but watch out for your inner desire. She goes by the name Brigit, Goddess of fire.” 

“The message ends after that.” Amy said after finished. 

“At least we know which entity we are looking for now thanks to Sparrow.” Amanda folded up the map and glanced at her friends.

“We should start trying to find something related to her like a possible shrine or something.” 

“Sounds good but let’s all try to sleep. We all had a busy day.” Collin said as he got up and Amanda did as well.

“Night beautiful.” He kissed her before heading to his room.

“Night.” Amanda smiled and turned to her friends.

“Sleep well.” She headed toward her room.

Kisuke turned to Amy “You better get in the room before Amanda locks you out.” 

Amy laughed a little “I know.” She took his hand and he leaned in and kissed her.

“Night Amy.” 

“Night Kisuke.” She made her way back to her room she was sharing with Amanda.

The next morning James and Ezarah were waiting outside of the inn.

“So what is the plan?” Ezarah asked.

“We will follow them until they find the fire amulet than we will steal it out from under them.” James told him as they saw the Monsoon crew exit the inn.

“If they get in our way, we kill them right?” 

“Yes that is the plan little brother.” James started after the crew with his little brother trailing behind him.

As the Monsoon crew walked into the village to gather supplies, Amy asked “So any idea to where to start looking for Brigit’s shrine?”

“I have an idea.” Amanda told them.

As they finished buying supplies and returned to the Monsoon, Amanda grabbed the cat’s eye. 

“Magnus are you there?” She asked and waited for him to answer the call. 

Soon he appeared in the orb “I was just thinking about you guys so what is it that you need?”

Collin smiled “We need help in discovering the fire amulet.” He hoped that Magnus can give them some help.

“Well you have two amulets, use the power of the water and metal amulet’s magic to find the fire amulet.” 

“In other words use magic to find magic.” Kisuke told them. 

“Exactly! Also you guys are heading into danger. Just be on your guards.” Magnus warned them before cutting the connection.

Amy took the water amulet out of her pocket and Collin took out the metal amulet out of his. Soon both started reacting to a magical connection.

Amanda shocked “This will work after all, alright guys lead the way to the fire amulet.” 

Amy and Collin walked ahead while Amanda and Kisuke followed while keeping their guards up.

It wasn’t long until James and Ezarah ambushed the crew and knocked Amy and Collin to the ground.

James went to reach for both amulets but Kisuke was faster and used his kunai to stop James in his path.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

Collin put his gun up against Ezarah’s head “Who are you guys? Who do you work for?”

“I’m not telling you anything pirate.” Ezarah smirked.

Amy and Amanda picked up the other amulets and put them out of harm’s reach.

“You will tell us what we need to know.” Amy demanded.

“They are pirate bounty hunters they once worked for Pirate Lord Olympian.” A familiar voice answered the question for them.

The Monsoon crew looked to see who had joined them and Collin smiled “Jewel you received our message.” 

“Yes and I came to help you right now.” Jewel smiled in returned and turned to the brothers.

“Surrender now!”

“Never we will never bow to the traitors of the spy ring.” James became serious and opened attacked on Amanda.

She deflected the attack and counter attacked which she cut him “Surrender last chance.” 

James laughed and took out his gun and aimed it at her but before he could shoot Amanda, Collin shot first killing him.

Amanda felt her heart race and she turned to him “Thanks.” 

“That was my brother you bastard!” Ezarah pulled out his sword and came at them in a rage.

Kisuke used a shruiken and it struck his neck killing him instantly.

“At least they are dead now.” Amy said.

Jewel turned to them “It’s nice to see you all again and I have some news to tell you but not in the open. Let’s get somewhere safe to talk.” 

“Let’s head back to the inn.” Amanda said as they started heading back.

Once inside Jewel ordered everyone drinks and food. They started enjoying their meal when Jewel started “So I have news on the Raijin.”

“What is going on now? Besides us still being wanted by the Thunder Lord?” Amy asked.

“The Thunder Lord is hiring pirate mercenaries to bring down not only the Shadow Walkers but you and your allies. He doesn’t want to anyone to discover the treasure of Captain Kidd.” 

“But why?” Amanda had been wondering about what that treasure truly represented.

“I don’t know but I have told Collin and Kisuke to keep an eye on you two for a reason.” Jewel gave them a small smile.

“What about Randy?” Amanda hoped that he hadn’t betrayed them again.

“Randy has teamed up with Alec and Isabelle and they are on a mission for me.” 

“Just keep a close eye on him. He still rubs me the wrong way.” Amanda told her.

“I am and so far he hasn’t displayed any signs of betrayal.” 

“Do you know anything about the shrine of Brigit who represents the fire amulet?” Collin asked.

“In a matter of fact I do and once we finish up here. I can lead you to the site.” Jewel told them.

“Great and thank you for all of your information. It helps us a lot.” Kisuke praised her.

“That is what we do as Shadow Walkers.” Jewel was proud of her organization and it showed in her expression.

Soon they finished their meals and left the inn making their way through the village.

It wasn’t long until the water and metal amulets were reacting as they made their way toward the country side. 

“We are almost there.” Amanda said as she glanced down at both of the amulets she was holding, they were glowing like the fire amulet was calling the magic.

Once they came across a small opening in the ground, Jewel turned to them “This is the entrance to Brigit’s shrine. We must take precaution, we don’t know what danger lies underground.” 

“Is it safe?” Amanda asked for she was afraid that the structure could collapse on them.

“It is I promise. Amanda why don’t you lead us?” Jewel said with a smile.

Amanda had a bad feeling but Collin took her hand and squeezed it giving her some reassurance.

“Alright here I go.” Amanda entered the underground first and the passageway was lit up almost by magic.

Collin behind her “It’s alright I am right behind you.” He tried to calm down her nerves.

“How far back does this passage go?” Amy asked.

“Don’t know but you will see her statue at the entrance.” Jewel told Amanda as they followed the amulet’s light.

“So how did you discover this shrine Jewel?” Kisuke was a little suspicious on how she knew where it was.

“I didn’t. Collin knew from the myths. He was born and raised here in Ireland.” Jewel turned to him which Collin didn’t respond.

Amanda surprised “Why didn’t you say something about wanting to visit your family?”

“I haven’t seen them in years. I have nothing to say to them.” Collin said in a cold tone.

Amanda nodded slightly feeling a little hurt for not knowing more about the guy she was crushing on.

“Is that right little brother? I guess you aren’t going to give me a warm welcome.” A mysterious voice said followed by a laugh.

Collin turned around and was shocked on who it was. 

The mysterious voice “I see you have a beautiful girl now, maybe I should introduce myself.” 

Amanda glanced at Collin who walked over to her “You won’t come near her. I will kill you if you try anything.” 

A laughter rang out “Maybe she would think otherwise once she discovers who you truly are.”

Collin pulled out his gun and aimed it at his brother “You are a traitorous bastard, you are a cold hearted murderer and I will get my revenge for what you had done.” 

“Is that right well we will just have to see about that won’t we? I am Kai. I am a famous pirate and Collin’s older brother.”

“You are not my brother!” Collin yelled. 

Kai smiled slyly as he saw Amanda holding the two amulets. 

“Boys let’s have some fun.” 

Soon his crew surrounded them.


	9. Ch.9

As the fighting started between the Monsoon crew and Kai’s pirate crew, Collin attacked his brother.

“You are a disgrace little brother.” Kai told him as he attacked.

“I am not your brother. I will kill you.” Collin threatened as he blocked his attack.

Kai laughed and Jewel joined the fight “Amanda hurry and run to the entrance. You must get that amulet first.” 

Amanda wanted to fight but she knew that she could only get the amulet while they kept Kai distracted.

“Alright.” She ran as fast as she could. Only by the lights on the walls kept her from falling and the amulet’s light guiding her she finally made it.

“Brigit, Goddess of Fire.” She admired the statue before turning to the obstacle in front of her.

“Metal door? Well that’s interesting.” She could still hear the fighting behind her as she tried to find a way around this issue.

Than the idea hit her “Of course I have the metal amulet right here.” 

She held it up and started the incantation “Vulcan, God of the Forge lend me your power and blast this metal door wide open.” 

A powerful light overcame the amulet and it struck the metal door destroying it.

Amanda felt uneasy as she entered the main chamber and she felt heat hit her face. She wasn’t expecting to see a ring of fire.

She scanned the room looking for the fire amulet and she saw it sitting on a pedestal in the center of the fire ring.

“How am I going to get that?” She glanced to see another statue of Brigit.

“Goddess of Fire give me a sign on how to retrieve the amulet.” She said hoping to get some help from her.

“I see that you had found my prize!” A familiar voice came from behind her.

Amanda pulled her sword and turned to face her opponent “You won’t get it Kai, I won’t allow it!” 

He laughed as he walked closer holding his sword “Collin picked a feisty girl this time I see.” 

“Are you really his brother? If so why do you hate him so much?” She asked.

“Kai!” Collin yelled as he came running into the room.

Kai smirked and turned to his little brother “Well I see you had made it to the party.” 

Collin gave Amanda a concern look “Are you alright?”

“I am but I just need to understand what is really going on here.” She told him.

Kai laughed “I see that you never told anyone what you had done before you joined the good for nothing resistance.” 

“What is he talking about?” She asked Collin.

Collin sighed and didn’t meet her gaze “I was adopted and I really did run away like I told you before. But what I had done I am not proud of.” 

Amanda walked over to him and took his hand “Collin listen to me, I still love you no matter what you had done.” 

Collin met her gaze and he could tell that she genuinely meant what she said and he leaned in giving her a quick kiss.

“Thank you but Kai is the one who is the murderer. He killed our parents and my first girlfriend.” 

Kai smirked “That girl was no good for you little brother.” 

“I loved her and I swear that you won’t harm Amanda. Try anything and I will put a bullet through your head.” He threatened.

Amanda felt bad for Collin “Why did you kill your parents?” She asked Kai.

“It was for money, our precious parents were putting together a resistance against the regime and I had to stop it before it happened. So I murdered them in the middle of the night. I was suppose to kill Collin but he already was gone.” Kai told them.

“You are a cold hearted bastard!” Amanda couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Kai smiled “Collin was lucky and after he left Ireland he was a pirate, not just any pirate but one of the crew of the famous pirate Blackbeard.” 

  Collin tensed up as Kai continued the story “Yes your precious lover over here, he pillaged villages and killed innocents just for money and fame. He burned everything he touched to the ground and he was cold and calculating.” 

Amanda turned to him and squeezed his hand “It’s alright I don’t hold any of that against you.” She told Collin.

“I didn’t have a choice, Blackbeard was holding the girl I loved hostage and I had to pay for her freedom. It was my life or the people of the villages, Blackbeard is ruthless. So I chose my life over their lives and it’s haunted me ever since. I am repenting now by doing good with the Shadow Walkers.” Collin turned to Amanda.

“But that was the past and you are the one I really care about now. Know this I would do the same to save you Amanda. I love you.” 

Amanda felt a warmth run through her and she could tell that he really meant it. “I love you too Collin.I’m also sorry that you had to go through all of that but if you were in danger I would of done anything to get you back too.”

Collin nodded “I would do anything to save your life as well.” He leaned in and kissed her which she returned it.

Kai gagged “Is that what you are telling yourself now?Anyway Blackbeard thought that Collin was double crossing him so you know what Blackbeard did?”

Collin met his gaze “You were hired by him to murder her and than blamed me on her death. Not only that you told Blackbeard that I stole all of the treasure so that I’ll be hunted by not only Blackbeard but any other pirate who is allied with him.” 

Kai smirked “Now you know but I see Collin is now a Shadow Walker and a goody two shoes.But his life is mine to take.” 

Amanda pointed her sword to Kai “I will kill you before you even get the chance.” 

Kai sighed “I doubt it. So how are you planning on getting the fire amulet?” 

Collin glanced up to see the fire ring and he had an idea. He grabbed the water amulet from Amanda “Poseidon, God of the Sea grant me your power and distinguish this fire so I can reach the fire amulet.” 

Soon water came out of the amulet and hit the fire ring. It worked and Collin grabbed the fire amulet.

At the same time Kai came up from behind Amanda and grabbed her than smirked at Collin.

“Give me the fire amulet or else I will kill your precious girlfriend.” He demanded.

 Collin felt fear overcome him as the past flashed in his mind but he quickly came out of it “Let Amanda go now. Your fight is with me.” 

 Amanda struggled as she tried to break free and Kai put his sword to her throat “Stand still!” 

“You won’t get away Kai. My friends are still out there.” 

Collin than got an idea “Brigit, Goddess of Fire lend me your power. Destroy Kai’s sword for the one I love be safe.” 

He aimed the amulet at Kai’s sword and it was destroyed. Amanda kicked Kai and she was thrown to the floor.

Collin rushed to her side “Are you alright?”

“I am thanks to you. I love you Collin no matter what you had done." 

Collin kissed her than and she returned it.

All of the sudden Kai raised his gun and aimed it at Amanda but Collin acted quickly and shielded her as the bullet hit him instead.

“Collin!” Amanda yelled. She held on to him as he hit the ground.

All of the sudden out of the corner of her eye a shuriken hit Kai’s neck and he hit the ground hard. He was dead.

“Kisuke thank you.” She said as he appeared with their friends.

Amy ran over “Collin what happened?” She asked.

“He’s been shot we must hurry back to the Monsoon. We need to get Magnus to help us.” Amanda told her.

Kisuke grabbed his other side and with Amanda’s help they made their way out of the main chamber.

 “Hang on please Collin.” She didn’t want to lose him after all they had been through.

“Did you get the fire amulet?” Jewel asked.

“Collin has it in his pocket.” Amanda told her.

Soon they were back at the Monsoon and they laid Collin down in the captain’s room. 

Amy ran to grab the cat’s eye “Magnus we need you.” 

Magnus answered “How may I help you?”

“We need your healing skills, Collin has been shot. Please hurry!” Amanda was panicking.

“I’ll be right there.” Magnus told them. 

Within minutes a mist formed and Magnus stepped through which he rushed to Collin’s side. 

“I need room so please wait outside.” Magnus gave Amanda a reassuring smile.

“I promise I will save his life. Rest Amanda.” He told her.

“I’m not leaving his side.” She said in a serious tone. 

Magnus smiled a little “Alright.” 

Amy turned to her best friend “I will be outside if you need me.” 

“Thanks Amy.” She knew her best friend will be there to talk if she needed it.

They left the room and Amanda held Collin’s hand as Magnus started using his magic.

Outside Amy turned to Kisuke “Collin will be alright. Magnus will take care of him.” She told him while taking his hand.

“I know Collin is strong.” Kisuke squeezed her hand but he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for not being there to watch his back.

Jewel didn’t say anything but kept watch on the horizon. All of the sudden a ship appeared “Guys we have company.” 

Kisuke and Amy walked over and all of the sudden the water became dangerous.

She ran to the door but before she left the room she turned to Magnus “Take care of him.”

Magnus nodded “I am doing my best. Now go Amanda.”

She ran out of the room and reached the deck “Everyone battle stations.” 

They got ready as the mysterious ship got closer.


	10. Ch.10

The ship that had closed in on the Monsoon was the “Black Skull” captained by Kimberly and her lover Sean. They were known Raijin supporters. 

“It’s the Black Skull.” Jewel yelled as the bombardment continued.

“Return fire.” Amanda commanded.

Jewel and Kisuke worked the cannons and returned fire.

Kimberly groaned “Those pirates are going down. Sink them to the bottom of the ocean.”

Sean smirked “It will be my honor.” 

The bombardment stopped suddenly as the Black Skull pulled up next to the Monsoon which Amy asked “Why are you after us?” She had a suspicion that it had something to do with the treasure.

“Give us the amulets and we will spare your ship.” Kimberly demanded.

“Like hell we will. The amulets are not meant to be used by people like you.” Kisuke said as he prepared to fight.

Kimberly drew her sword “The hard way it is than.” She threw the anchor over and it attached itself to the Monsoon.

Amanda intercepted Kimberly as they boarded the ship “You bitch I won’t allow you to harm my ship or my friends.” 

“Don’t make me laugh. Friends are useless.” Kimberly counterattacked.

Meanwhile, Sean was fighting Jewel, Kisuke, and Amy which Sean knew he was outnumbered but it didn’t matter.

“So why are you supporting the Raijin?” Amy asked.

“What’s it to you. All of you know that the pirate age is coming to an end. We will bring you in.” Sean told them.

Kisuke smirked “We will never surrender. The Raijin are going to go down.” 

“You are hilarious, the Raijin are the most powerful force in the world.” 

Jewel than caught Sean off guard “Well I hope you enjoy Davy Jones locker.” 

She killed him and Kimberly screamed “You bitch!” She came at Jewel.

But Kisuke was faster and he stabbed her killing her. 

“I am getting tired of the Raijin’s dogs coming after us.” Amanda said as she motioned for the bodies to be thrown overboard.

Than Amy took the fire amulet “Brigit, Goddess of Fire destroy the Black Skull so all evidence will be erased.” 

Soon the Black Skull caught fire and sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Soon Magnus came out of the captain’s quarters “Amanda, Collin is awake and asking for you.” 

She rushed into the room “Collin!” 

“Hey beautiful, how are you?” He asked.

“I am alright. How are you feeling?” She had a worried look in her eyes as she took his hand.

“I am ok thanks to Magnus.” He squeezed her hand and she smiled than leaned in and kissed him which he returned it.

But the peace didn’t last for it wasn’t long until the Monsoon was surrounded by Raijin ships. 

“I am captain Aris of the Raijin, Monsoon pirates surrender or be prepared to be sunk to the bottom of the ocean.” 

Collin sat up and Amanda concerned “You should rest.” 

“I rested enough, come on let’s go see what is going on.” He led the way and soon both of them were on deck.

“We are surrounded Amanda, I suggest that we flee for now.” Magnus glanced at her waiting for answer.

“Magnus teleport us out of here.” Amanda commanded and Magnus smirked.

“Sure thing.” He closed his eyes and focused his magic and within minutes the Monsoon disappeared.

But when the Monsoon reappeared they were surrounded by some fog.

“Where are we?” Collin asked. He glanced up at the sky but the stars were not easily found.

“I think we are in a middle of a magical field of some kind.” Magnus told them.

“What does that mean?” Amanda turned to him and gave him a slight glare.

“It means something can happen so be on your guards.” Magnus told them.

Meanwhile, Captain Aris was scrambling the naval ships “Find the Monsoon and I want them brought in alive.” 

She couldn’t believe that the Monsoon just disappeared almost like magic. But she was of a scientific mind and didn’t believe in magic.

Soon the transmitter went off “Captain Aris here sir.” 

“Have you found the Monsoon pirates?” Thunder lord asked.

“We had them surrounded but they disappeared.” 

“I want them found, understood captain!” 

“Yes sir!” Captain Aris hung up and sighed. She knew her neck was on the line. 

They started the search for the Monsoon. The naval ships were some of the fastest ships on the seas and no pirate ship was going to make a fool out of Captain Aris.

“I will find those pirates if it’s the last thing I do on this earth.” She set her heading and signaled the others to split up in search for the Monsoon.

Meanwhile, Amanda was trying to figure out the way out of the magical field “So the location is not on the map and the stars can’t be seen. This is just great.” 

“Calm down we will get through this.” Amy told her.

All of the sudden the fog started to kick up and Magnus felt the change in the magic “Something is coming.” 

Everyone got on their guards and soon figures appeared but they weren’t really human.

“Ghosts?” Amanda had an eerie feeling overcome her.

“Did you feel that?” She asked Amy.

“Yea but ghosts seriously?” Amy was skeptical and thought it was their imaginations.

“I think they are lost souls.” Kisuke said as the figures approached the ship.

“I believe you are right but don’t worry I will put a barrier up so they can’t board us.” Magnus said and started working on the barrier.

Within minutes the barrier was up and it wasn’t a moment too soon until the figures started hitting the barrier trying to get through.

“Any ideas?” Collin asked especially toward Magnus.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Amanda asked them.

“Are you out of your mind?” Amy turned to her thinking her best friend was losing her mind.

“No but I think we could help them move on and that is why I need to know if they can talk.” Amanda said as she got closer to the barrier.

“We are the lost souls of this area, we roamed this area for many millennia.” The one in front said.

“Why are you attacking us?” Collin asked.

“We are trying to warn you that you are in a dangerous section of the ocean and didn’t want the same thing happen to you like it did all of us.” 

“What happened?” Amy asked curiously.

“We were attacked by water elementals very temperamental and dangerous. They sank our ships and dragged us down to our deaths.” 

All of the sudden the water became dangerous as tides began to form and Jewel looked over to see something in the distance “I think we have company.” 

The lost soul panicked “You must leave now!” 

“Go where? We are blind.” Amanda said as the Monsoon started rocking back and forth.

“Here they come!” Kisuke pointed at the now formed water elementals.

Magnus stepped up “I will try my magic on them.” He started summoning his magic and when it grew he unleashed it on the water elementals.

They weren’t phased by the magic and Amy groaned “Well that definitely didn’t work.” 

“Brace for attack!” Amanda commanded. 

Everyone did as they came toward them full force. All of the sudden a loud scream overcame the area, it almost sounded like a loud whistle on the wind.

“What are we going to do?” Jewel asked. 

Amanda had to think of something and she knew everyone was panicking.


	11. Ch.11

The water elementals slammed into the Monsoon almost sending it to the bottom of the ocean.

“We have to do something.” Amy yelled.

Amanda glanced around and she noticed the lost souls were trying to tell them something “What is it?” She asked.

“We can buy you time. Just get out of here.” The main guy who seemed to be the leader. They all attacked the water elementals distracting them for the pirates.

“How?” Amanda asked.

The guy pointed at the water amulet “Use this it should work.” 

She nodded and aimed the water amulet at the water elementals “Poseidon, God of the Sea we asked of your power. Destroy the water elementals so we have safe passage once again.” 

The water amulet lit up and soon the waves picked up knocking the water elementals away from the Monsoon. Than the lost souls left as well and the fog lifted.

“I can see the stars.” Collin told them.

“Let’s move out.” Amanda commanded and the Monsoon started pulling away from the area.

After an hour Amanda turned to her best friend “Where are we?” 

“We are heading toward Greenland.” Amy told her.

Amanda nodded but she couldn’t help but have that feeling that something was wrong.

Magnus concerned “Are you alright?”

“I am fine.” She gave him a smile.

He didn’t say anything else as the Monsoon hit land.

“Greenland, I swear this country was named wrong.” Collin said as he pointed out the snow on the ground.

“It was all different a millennia ago.” Kisuke told him.

 “Smartass.” Collin gave his friend a smile.

“So who did name this area?” Amy asked curiously.

“As far as I know it was the Vikings.” Amanda told her.

“So we are dealing with a Nordic God than? Is there an amulet here?” Jewel hoped they had a break.

“I am not sure if there is one here. We need Earth and Air yet.” 

All of the sudden three shadows came over the horizon and Kisuke spotted them first “Everyone we have company.” He warned the others and they all got on their guards.

“Hang on they are allies.” Magnus told them and everyone relaxed some.

“Hey Magnus it’s great to see you again.” A girl said and turned to the Monsoon crew.

“I am Clary. Nice to meet you all.” She introduced herself.

The guy next to her was blonde and had a smirk on his face “I am Jace.” 

Magnus sighed “They are a couple and they are part of the Shadow Walkers.” 

“Nice to meet you two.” Amanda said and turned to the last guy.

“Who are you?” 

“I am Simon. I am dating Isabelle who you had met.” He said.

“Hello Simon nice to meet you as well.” Amanda greeted.

“So what brings you to Greenland?” Collin asked since he was curious on why they were here.

Before they could answer Captain Aris showed up with her fleet of naval ships.

“How did they find us?” Amy was suspicious on how they were found that fast.

“I don’t know but we have a fight on our hands.” Magnus summoned his magic and set one of the ships on fire before it made land fall.

Captain Aris yelled “Monsoon pirates and Shadow Walkers surrender.” 

“Yea right. We won’t go down without a fight.” Jewel armed herself as well as the others.

Soon Captain Aris landed and the soldiers started coming at them.

The fighting started and everyone split up into teams which Amanda believed that the navy was no match for her growing allies and her crew.

“Surrender now!” Captain Aris attacked Amanda who dodged it and counterattacked.

“Never!” She wasn’t going to lose this fight not when she had two more amulets to find.

Collin rushed over to her and helped her out by shooting Aris in the back.

When she dropped to the ground, Amanda took a deep breath of relief. She could really feel the stress in her shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Collin asked concerned.

“I’m fine we have to help the others.” Amanda ran and Collin just shook his head before following her.

Amy and Kisuke were nearby fighting off some of the soldiers and all of the sudden Kisuke saw something out of the corner of his eye.

“Get down!” Kisuke pushed Amy out of the way as the object went flying by her head.

Amy in shock turned to see a dead body not far from them with a kunai in the guy’s chest. 

“Thanks Kisuke.” She was glad that he was paying attention.

Amanda saw what happened “Are you alright Amy?”

“I am fine thanks to Kisuke.” 

Kisuke walked closer to examine the body and after a few minutes he was back with the group “Raijin assassin.” 

The others were in shock and not sure on how to respond to that but Amanda had a feeling that this won’t be the last time they will see assassins.

Amanda handed the other amulets to Collin and Amy “We will combine fire, water, and metal to get rid of these ships.” 

Amanda stepped up first “Vulcan, God of the Forge. I summon your power to destroy these naval ships.” 

Soon there were huge holes in the haul of the ships.

Amy followed “Brigit, Goddess of Fire. I summon your power to set ablaze these ships. Make them burn into eternity.” 

As soon as she said it they all caught fire.

Collin was last and took out the water amulet “Poseidon, God of the Sea. I summon your power to wash these naval ships into oblivion. Send them down to Davy Jones locker.” 

The water picked up and the tides washed the ships off of the sand.

“Those are really powerful no wonder they are a danger to the Raijin.” Clary stated as she along with the other two comprehend the power of the amulets.

Jace turned to Magnus “Thanks for the help.” 

“Wow for once Herondale you used your manners I am shocked.” Magnus teased but he knew the kid was genuinely grateful.

“Well you know how my manners match my good looks.” Jace said in a snarky tone.

Clary just rolled her eyes and Kisuke turned to them “You didn’t answer my question earlier.” 

“We are here to help you guys. Jewel has asked for back up and she has Shadow Walkers all over doing missions.” Simon told them.

“We welcome your help.” Amanda told them.

All of the sudden there was an earthquake and the whole area began to tremble.

“What is going on?” Amy asked.

“I think we angered some god.” Amanda replied.

Amy gave her a skeptical look and Amanda just shook he head.

“Hang on!” Jewel yelled.

The shaking continued as everyone tried to hang on and keep their balance.


	12. Ch.12

The shaking stopped and soon a hole opened in the ground which looked like an underground chamber.

“Looks like there is an underground shrine here and it says this is the shrine of Joro, Goddess of Earth.” Amanda said as she examined the entrance.

“So there was an amulet here.” Amy was impressed that they were able to locate another amulet.

“The Vikings must of had given great respect to her, there are offerings still at the entrance way.” Collin pointed to the pottery and other various artifacts still there.

“I believe the magic of the earth amulet may had caused the earthquake.” Magnus was sure that this amulet was probably the strongest one in existence.

“Are you sure Magnus?” Clary asked. 

“Yes this amulet is more powerful than the others.” 

“Well let’s start making our way into the underground chamber. I don’t want anyone else to grab it.” Amanda started making her way down followed by Collin.

“Here we go again.” Amy sighed and followed as well along with the others.

As soon as everyone made their way into the underground chamber two pirates appeared. 

“Weston they are here.” Rylin gave him a smile.

“Yes they are and this will be their graveyard.” Weston pulled out his sword and turned to her.

“Arm yourself.” He didn’t want her to go in without a weapon especially since he had to save her life last time.

“I am not an airhead. That was not my fault.” Rylin gave him a glare.

“Whatever you say.” Weston motioned her to follow him into the underground chamber.

Once inside the chamber it was dark and Clary turned to Magnus “Can you use your magic to give us light?”

Magnus closed his eyes to try to locate a source for magic and within minutes he found one but it was faint. He summoned his power and soon the inner chamber was lit up.

I sense something up ahead.” Magnus told them as they continued down the chamber.

I just hope it’s not something bad.” Collin had a feeling it will be dangerous, nothing ever came easy when it came to finding the amulets.

All of the sudden Amanda found herself alone and she glanced around to see if she could see her friends but they weren’t there.

“Guys? Where are you?” Amanda yelled and waited for a reply.

But there was no reply and she got that feeling that was something was wrong. She had to figure out where she was so she could get back to her friends.

She continued walking forward until she had a intersection “This is weird now where do I go?” She couldn’t help but feel like this was somehow familiar to her but she didn’t know why.

Meanwhile, Amy was running around trying to find her way out of the area she was stuck in “Whoever done this is going to pay.” She didn’t have any patience when it came to someone messing with her.

Meanwhile, Weston and Rylin both had been separated as well and Rylin didn’t feel safe, she had a feeling something bad will happen to her.

“Well this is great, I lost my airhead of a cousin and now I have to find the Monsoon pirates and the amulet alone.” She sighed as she hoped she would run into someone soon.

“Rylin? Where did you go?” Weston had turned around to see her missing and he groaned a little under his breath.

“Well this is how exactly I want to spend my time finding Rylin when I had more important things to take care of.” He decided to back track to see if he could find her.

Back inside the inner chamber Kisuke had just ran into Collin which Collin was glad he found someone “Kisuke how did you know your way around here?”

“It’s not that hard Irish Creme and besides we have company as well.” 

“We must find the girls and take care of the uninvited guests.” Collin hoped that they weren’t too late.

“Also find our allies and the amulet as well.”

Kisuke and Collin took off and at the same time Amanda finally remembered why the area they were in was so familiar but it was odd considering it had nothing to do with the Vikings.

“A labyrinth well this is different and now I just have to find my way to the others and hope there isn’t a monster here.”

As she started walking again it wasn’t long until she heard someone up ahead which she drew her sword ready to defend herself.

It was Weston who had discovered Amanda first “Well looks like I found one of the rats of the labyrinth.” 

“Funny because the only rat I see is you and this will be the last thing you will ever see.” 

Weston attacked than which Amanda counterattacked.

Meanwhile, Amy was fighting Rylin which Amy had the upper hand.

“Looks like the witch is no match for me.” Amy said with a smirk.

“Oh really well you will meet the same fate as your precious Kumo did.” She knew that would make Amy enraged.

“Kumo was a great person and you have no right to mention his name.” Amy attacked in anger which Rylin smirked. She had her where she wanted.

Rylin grabbed Amy and had her sword pointed at her “You will meet your fate.” 

But all of the sudden Rylin let go of Amy and dropped to the floor dead which Amy turned around “Kisuke, Collin.” 

Kisuke smiled “Are you alright?” 

Amy nodded and Collin “Not to interrupt but I need to go find Amanda.”

Amy understood that Collin was really worried for her best friend “Alright let’s go.” They took off.

At the same time Jewel had found Jace, Clary, Simon and Magnus along with the entrance to the hidden room where the amulet laid.

“I thought the others were going to be here by now.” Jewel was worried that something bad most of happened.

“Hey warlock why don’t you use your powers to seek out the others.” Jace told him knowing full well what Magnus was capable of.

“Alright blonde keep cool.” He turned to Jewel and with a small smile.

“I will find them I promise.” 

Jewel nodded her head for she didn’t want to lose her friends and she trusted Magnus “Go we will wait here.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and disappeared in which his search began.

Back with Amanda she was doing well against Weston “You know your dyed red hair makes me sick. You are such a fraud.” 

“Shut up!” Weston attacked which Amanda than stabbed him killing him.

“It’s a shame kid you could of been my ally if you had not been so power hungry.” She sighed as she put her sword away. 

“Now for a way out of here and to find my friends.” 

As she started walking another earthquake began.


	13. Ch.13

Amanda tried to keep her balance by leaning up against the wall, she only hoped her friends were alright.

All of the sudden a voice asked “Amanda are you ok?”

She turned to see Magnus standing there “Magnus how did you find me?” 

“I used my magic, everyone else is at the entrance of the chamber where the amulet is. I am about to find Amy, Collin and Kisuke. So follow me.” 

“How?” She asked.

“Trust me.” Magnus said and he took her hand to help her stand. 

As soon as she was away from the wall the ground stopped shaking and she let go of his hand instantly “Thanks now let’s go find the others.”

“I can see why Collin likes you so much.” He commented giving her a smile.

“Shut up!” Amanda started walking away and Magnus just shook his head.

After a few minutes Amanda turned to him “You lead.” 

Magnus smiled as he took the lead “I sense a great danger in the chamber. You must be on your guard.” He warned her.

At the same time Collin was leading the others and it wasn’t long until they saw a light up ahead of them.

“Looks like someone is up ahead.” Collin pulled out his sword as the figures came closer.

“I hope it’s our friends.” Amy said as she took the lead.

As the figures appeared Collin saw Magnus and Amanda which he ran to her pulling her into a hug.

“I was so worried about you.” He said as Amanda returned his hug.

“I’m ok and I took care of the other enemy so we will be able to find the amulet without anymore problems.” 

“There is danger that still awaits.” Magnus reminded her.

“Hopefully nothing supernatural related.” Amy was tired of all of the supernatural activity they had recently.

It wasn’t long until everyone was back together and Jewel turned to the Monsoon crew “We have to find a way inside.” 

“Any ideas?” Amanda asked Magnus.

Magnus noticed some magical runes above the door and he could read them easily. He said the spell and soon the chamber opened.

“Thanks Magnus and everyone be on your guards.” Amy went in first followed by Kisuke.

The torches lit up instantly and Collin “Wow more offerings.” 

Jace walked over and placed some coins next to the other offerings“Hopefully this will help us.” 

Clary saw something in the middle of the room “I think that is the earth amulet.” 

Amanda glanced around for any traps and not seeing any she made her way toward the pedestal where the earth amulet was.

Collin followed to make sure there were not any surprises and as soon as Amanda grabbed the earth amulet something started happening.

“What is happening?” Amy asked as everyone felt the room grew cooler.

A mist began to form and Amanda put the amulet in her pocket and drew her sword “Who are you?”

Simon noticed the mist form into a person “Guys I think we awoke someone.” 

The mist formed into the Goddess of Earth, Joro who was not happy with having the pirates there.

“Who dares to disturb my shrine?” She asked.

Amanda walked forward “Forgive our intrusion but we had come for the earth amulet.” 

“You dare to steal my amulet. It is mine and no one else has right to it.” She was getting aggravated.

“I’m sorry but we need it to find the treasure.” 

“You will not leave this shrine alive!” She summoned some of her power getting ready to attack.

“Run!” Amy yelled as they all started running toward the exit.

Joro started throwing rocks at the crew and Magnus put up a reflection spell.

“She’s pissed. Maybe the offering didn’t work after all.” Collin said while looking at Jace.

“It’s not my fault.” Jace gave him a glare.

Soon they were out of the main chamber and Kisuke turned back “I think we are safe now.”

“You will not survive and I want my amulet back!” She was at a boiling point now and soon the whole area started shaking.

“We have to get out of here before we are buried alive.” Amanda said as they ran to the inner passageway that connected to the way out.

“It’s hard to run while we are being bombarded with rocks and she’s shaking the ground.” Simon pointed out.

“We will be fine Simon just roll with it.” Clary flashed him a smile.

Joro yelled through the passageway “I curse all of the elemental amulets, may you meet your end when you try to use the magic.” 

Amy rolled her eyes “Please curses aren’t real.” 

Amanda sighed “We will worry about that later, right now we have to get to safety.” 

Soon everyone was outside and safe.

The shrine collapsed and fell back into the earth which Amanda sighed “I’m glad all of us made it out of there alive.” 

“Well that was the first deity we came across who didn’t like us.” Jewel turned to Amanda.

“Is the amulet safe?” She asked.

“Yes and now we should leave this country. Everyone let’s gather supplies than meet up at the port.” Amanda told them.

“Great idea.” Jewel said as she left. 

Magnus and the others left as well.

Everyone made their way back to the marketplace which the Monsoon crew split up in order to get everything on the list.

“So how is your relationship going with Collin?” Amy asked.

  Amanda felt herself blush a little “We are fine and I never felt happier.” 

Amy grinned at the sight of her friend’s face “Awe are you two going to plan a wedding?” 

“You are getting ahead of yourself don’t you think?” 

“It’s never too late for wedding bells.” Amy laughed as Amanda hit her arm.

“Shut up. What about you and Kisuke?” 

“Kisuke and I are fine and we are developing our relationship like you and Collin.” Amy said as she gave her best friend a smile.

“Well I see you and Kisuke eloping first.” Amanda teased.

Amy just shook her head but she knew that Kisuke made her happy.

The girls continued their shopping and meanwhile the boys were on the other side of the marketplace.

Kisuke and Collin had just finished getting their items on their part of the list “So you really care for Amanda don’t you?”

Collin gave him an odd look “Thank you Dr. Obvious.” 

“Don’t be a smart ass. I know your past Collin and I know you still beat yourself up over what had happened.” 

Collin didn’t say anything but Kisuke saw his expression knowing full well that he was right.

“Yes but I swear that the past will not repeat itself. I will get revenge against Blackbeard.” Collin knew that the only way to insure Amanda’s safety was to kill Blackbeard.

“Well how about you and Amy? You two had been getting closer and I see the way you look at her that she is your first love.” Collin smirked when Kisuke got a little embarrassed.

“Yea Amy is special to me.” 

“Remember sushi roll I got your back and if you want to pop the question than I will set you up.” Collin laughed as Kisuke hit him in the shoulder.

“You are pushing it.” Kisuke knew deep down that maybe she might be the one that he could see spending his life with.

All of the sudden Collin saw something in the distance and turned serious “We have Raijin coming here.” 

Kisuke took out the transmitter snail “Amanda come in.” 

Amanda took out hers “Go for Amanda.” 

“We have Raijin coming here. We need to meet up at the Monsoon and leave Greenland.” 

“Roger that! Monsoon pirates meet up at the the Monsoon. Go for Jewel’s group.” Amanda called Jewel and her group.

“Go for Jewel.” Jewel noticed the serious tone.

“We got...” Than the transmission was cut short when there was a loud sound coming their way.


	14. Ch.14

Jewel and the others barely missed the incoming cannon balls but they were lucky all the same. 

“Amanda come in. We have Raijin firing at us.” She was panicking and hoped Amanda and the others were ok.

“Everyone split up and lure the Raijin ships away from here.” Amanda ordered as her crew boarded the Monsoon.

“Roger that!” Jewel told the others and they all split up which they made their way to the port.

As the Monsoon crew started pulling away from port, two Raijin ships pulled up surrounding them which Amanda “Prepare to fire.” 

Collin and Kisuke went to the cannons while Amy stood with compass in hand trying to get a heading.

Collin turned back to Amanda “We are ready to fire.” 

“Fire!” 

Collin and Kisuke fired upon one of the Raijin ships which it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

A voice came over the transmitter “Monsoon pirates surrender now. This is Admiral Toshiro and we have you in our sight.” 

“We will never surrender! How about you let us go.” Amanda responded and gave the signal to the boys to get the cannons ready again.

“All of you are wanted and we are pursuing your allies at this moment.” 

“I don’t think you will catch them. Fire!” 

Collin and Kisuke fired upon the admiral’s ship but the ship maneuvered out of the way and Amanda swore.

“Let’s try the amulets.” Amy suggested which Amanda sighed thinking about the curse that Joro had put on them.

“We must do something now or all of us will be taken or worse.” Amy didn’t believe the amulets were cursed and just thought Amanda was being superstitious.

“Try the amulet’s if you must but at the end of the day all of you will be held at the Raijin’s prison.” A familiar voice came over the transmitter.

Amanda looked up to see Randy’s ship pulling up next to the Raijin with a smirk on his face “Looks like my intel was right after all admiral.” 

“You bastard!” Amanda knew that feeling she had about him all along was right.

“That’s right I will be rich while all of you rot.” Randy laughed and turned to Admiral Toshiro.

“All yours.” 

Collin turned to Amanda “Now Amanda.” He could tell that she was struggling with the decision.

“Whatever happens I will be here for you.” He reassured her.

Randy laughed “What is the matter too chicken now to use the magic?” 

Amanda was getting fed up with him and turn to Collin “Shoot the traitor.” 

Collin pulled out his gun and took aim than pulled the trigger and before anyone could blink Randy’s body had hit the deck of his ship.

Amanda impressed “It is true that you are the best shot.”

“You got that right beautiful. I was the best shot in my hometown.” 

Amanda could tell that Collin was a little depressed at the mention of his hometown “Well I trust you and I love you no matter what happens.” 

Collin smiled and gave her a quick hug which she returned it. But the moment was short lived as Admiral Toshiro gave another order.

“Bring down the Monsoon and drag the ship to it’s watery grave.” Admiral Toshiro commanded his ships.

Amy yelled “Now will be a good time Amanda.” 

Amanda sighed and pulled out the water amulet “Poseidon, God of the Sea destroy these Raijin ships to protect us from them.” 

Soon the water began to rise and a tsunami formed causing the Raijin ships to wreck into each other before being pulled under the waves.

But the tsunami didn’t stop with the Raijin ships but headed toward the Monsoon.

“This is not good. Everyone brace yourselves.” Amanda yelled as the Monsoon rocked from being hit.

As the Monsoon was being torn apart the crew were thrown into the sea and scattered which all Amanda could think about at that point was that she must survive in order to find her friends.

She blacked out and as she laid on a piece of wood she didn’t know if anyone would find her or her friends.

At the same time Amy was saved by Jewel who happened to come across the wreckage and she pulled Amy aboard.

“We must find the others.” Amy told her as Jewel handed her a blanket.

“We will I promise.” Jewel had Magnus using his powers to find the rest of the Monsoon crew. He soon found someone else within minutes.

“Hey Amy I found your ninja boy. You better put a tighter leash on him.” Magnus said with a smile.

Amy rolled her eyes and Kisuke glared at Magnus “I heard that and I think you should watch yourself warlock.” 

“Alright enough geez you are acting like children.” Amy was deeply worried for Collin and Amanda.

Kisuke hugged Amy and gave her a reassuring smile “Don’t worry Collin jumped in after Amanda when she went overboard they are going to be ok. He will look after her.” 

Amy nodded and leaned in which she pulled him into a kiss. 

Kisuke returned it “I love you.” 

“I love you to.” 

Jewel just smirked “Alright back to the search everyone.” 

Meanwhile, Amanda awoke to someone carrying her and when she opened her eyes she noticed it was Collin.

Collin glanced down at her “You are awake thank God. I thought....” 

Amanda was shivering which Collin sat her down on the ground and quickly started gathering supplies for a fire. 

Amanda turned to him and noticed he was soaked as well “You jumped in after me didn’t you?”

“Yes I did and I would do it again because I am not going to lose you beautiful.” He took her hand and than he kissed her.

“I am so lucky to found a guy like you Collin. You mean everything to me.”

Collin had a fire going and Amanda moved closer to it which Collin pulled her into an embrace trying to share some body heat.

“Thank you Collin.” She put her head against his chest.

“Anything for you and I’m sorry that I don’t have a blanket.” 

“It’s fine.” She was enjoying their time together even though they were soaked.

Amanda felt tired but she tried to stay awake “So where are we?” 

“I honestly don’t know but we are together and that is all that matters.” He pulled her in for another kiss and she returned it with a passion.

Collin grew serious “I swear nothing is going to happen to you Amanda.”

She became concerned on his change in mood “Collin don’t let revenge consume you. I don’t want to lose you like I had my parents and Kumo.” 

Collin knew that she was worried about him “I will try not to let it consume me but if we do run into Blackbeard than I want to make him pay.” 

“At the cost of me being alone, is that what you want?” 

“No of course not. I never want you to feel that way but I will promise you this that if BlackBeard harms you or tries to harm you than I will fight to defend you.” 

Amanda smiled “I know and I would fight to because together we are a team Collin. I love you more than I had with anyone ever in my life.” 

Collin embraced her and than stood up pulling her up with him.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

Collin smirked “Stay here for a minute, I’m going to go find us some food to eat.” 

Amanda nodded and watched as he left to go grab some food. At the same time her mind went back to the Monsoon and the amulet back firing.

She had a bad feeling that the magic was tampered with and wondered if the rest of the amulets were like that.She reached into her pocket and sighed with relief that all of the amulets were still there.

Collin soon returned with some fruit and noticed Amanda holding the amulets “I know the magic backfired somehow but we will figure it out.” 

She turned to him and saw the fruit “Thank you.” 

As they ate Collin curious about Amanda’s past asked “Do you remember your parents?”

“No I don’t but I wish I did.” 

Collin put his arm around her not knowing what to say.

She found comfort in him being there with her “I’m tired I am going to sleep.” 

She laid down and Collin sat there feeding the fire “I will stand watch my princess. Rest now and we will be alright I promise.” 

Meanwhile on Jewel’s ship, Amy was standing on the deck watching the ocean for any sign of her friends. Her nerves weren’t going to let her get any rest which Kisuke noticed.

“Amy you need to rest.” Kisuke was concerned for her well being.

He pulled her into an embrace which she just smiled a little “I know but I am worried about her and Collin.” 

“We will find them and anyway Amanda would kill me if you got sick because you refused to go to bed. Now how about you go to your room and I will bring you some food and drink.” 

Amy laughed a little “Awe my hero. Alright you win.” She made her way into her room.

Once Amy was inside her room, Kisuke walked over to Magnus “Any luck finding them?”

“We are getting close, this ship is heading in the right direction.” 

“Thank you for saving us.” Kisuke said before walking away.

Once he grabbed the food and drink he knocked on Amy’s door which she let him in.

“Magnus said we are getting close to locating Amanda and Collin.” He told her as he set the tray down.

She nodded and took a seat on her bed that she was using for the night. Kisuke sighed and pulled her against him “Sleep Amy. I am right here you are going to be fine.” 

Amy smiled a little as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Kisuke glanced out the window keeping watch as the stars shone bright in the clear sky.


	15. Ch.15

The next morning Amy awoke and noticed Kisuke sitting next to her sound asleep which she just smiled as she carefully moved so she didn’t wake him.

She grabbed some of the food on the tray than went on deck to see what was going on. She saw Jewel and Magnus hard at work still trying to find Amanda and Collin.

“Morning any luck?” She asked.

“So far we are still on track. My powers are locked on the amulet’s magic and as long as Amanda or Collin has them than we will find them without any issues.” Magnus answered as he concentrated his power.

“Any luck on the Raijin news or Shadow Walker news?” Amy knew Jewel was still feeling hurt on Randy’s betrayal.

“No but I am working on it. How was your night with Kisuke?” Jewel asked and Amy blushed a little.

“It was fine I just fell asleep, that’s it.” 

Jewel just gave her a smile and Amy knew what she was thinking “I swear that’s it, nothing else happened Jewel.” 

Jewel laughed a little “Alright calm down. I’m glad you have a guy.” 

Amy sighed and soon she felt someone behind her which she turned around “Morning Kisuke.” 

Kisuke could tell that Amy was still worried and he flashed her a smile “Morning, hope you slept well.” 

“I did and Magnus is working hard still trying to locate our friends.” 

“That’s good.” Kisuke walked up next to her and took her hand which she smiled.

Back on the island Amanda was wide awake as Collin had gone to find more fire wood and food.

She was in deep thought as she was remembering all that had happened recently. She wished they could get Kumo and Sparrow back. 

But she knew it was just guilt and they had avenged both of them but maybe they had made a mistake going after Captain Kidd’s treasure.

She didn’t hear Collin talk to her and she quickly snapped out of it “Sorry Collin what did you say?”

Collin gave her a concern look “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She grabbed the food as Collin added more fire wood.

All of the sudden Collin noticed a ship on the horizon and turned to Amanda who nodded because she had seen it to.

“Do you think it’s a friend or enemy?” She hoped it was one of the ShadowWalkers.

“Just be on your guard.” Collin warned her.

Amanda grabbed her sword as the ship came close to the island. She realized it was an enemy ship and she pulled Collin away.

Collin turned back and noticed the symbol on the ship and knew than that they were enemy pirates.

She pushed Collin into the woods than followed him “I think they are an enemy pirate ship. Do you recognize the symbol?” She asked.

“Yes it belongs to Kristina and her navigator Daphne.” 

“Wonderful and we don’t have back up.” She was trying to form a plan as they watched the two girls come to shore.

Collin pulled out his guns and got ready to fire if they came onto their position. Amanda smiled a little as she knew that after everything they had gone through she could still rely on him.

Kristina turned to Daphne “Hurry up already. We need to find the location of the Monsoon pirates.” 

Daphne was growing annoyed with Kristina’s attitude “Alright keep your pants on geez. All because you are older than me doesn’t mean you can boss me around.” 

“I am the captain and you will show me some respect.” Kristina gave her a glare.

“Yea, yea just lead the way already. Or are you getting too old to lead?” Daphne antagonized her.

Kristina didn’t even rise to the bait as they started searching the island for any sign of the Monsoon pirates.

Amanda urged Collin to run for it and to find a hiding spot until they had a plan.

Collin didn’t want to back down from a fight but he saw how serious she was and he motioned for her to lead the way.

They quietly took off in search of a safe place.

But they weren’t so lucky for Kristina had spotted them “Well looks like I had found two of the Monsoon pirates.” 

Amanda smirked “Don’t you two have better things to do than be the Raijin’s dogs?” 

“You bitch!” Daphne was about to attack her but Kristina stopped her in her tracks.

“Wait we need the amulets first.”

“You won’t ever get the amulets because I will use them to destroy the Raijin headquarters that is a promise.” 

Kristina laughed “Please all of you are going to die, there is a war coming.” 

Collin attacked Daphne right than and Amanda moved to attack Kristina. 

At the same time Jewel’s ship landed on the island which Amy hoped they weren’t too late when she saw another pirate ship.

“They are under attack. Hurry!” Amy jumped down first followed by Kisuke.

Jewel yelled “We will wait here.” 

It wasn’t long until they found Amanda and Collin in a middle of a fight.

“You started the party without me.” Kisuke said as he helped out Collin.

“Good to see you to.”

Amy saw that Amanda was having a problem with Kristina and intervened.

She stabbed Kristina from behind killing her which Amanda smiled “Thanks.” 

As Amanda looked over Daphne was dead and the boys walked over to the girls.

“How did you find us?” Collin asked.

“Magnus honed in on the amulets’ magic and that was how we were able to find you.” Amy responded as they all made their way back to Jewel’s ship.

“The amulet’s magic is out of control we need answers and we need to find a ship.” Amanda told them.

Kisuke sighed “I know where we can go for answers. Hurry we must get back, Jewel is waiting.” 

Amy felt Kisuke was hiding something and asked “Are you alright?”

Kisuke turned and gave her a smile “I’m fine.” 

Amy didn’t believe him and Collin tried to reassure her “He’s just stressed, he will be ok Amy. I will look after him.” 

Amy nodded and Amanda smiled.

When they got back to the ship Magnus grinned “Glad to see the couples are doing well. Now come on.” 

They boarded the ship and Amanda turned to Jewel “Do you know where we can get a good made ship?” She asked.

Jewel nodded “There’s an island in the Caribbean and a guy I know who is an independent carpenter who can make you a ship.” 

“Let’s go there now!” Amanda wanted a new ship as fast as possible because right now they were vulnerable to the Raijin and pirate enemies.

The ship set sail and as soon as it did, Magnus got a feeling like something else was coming.


	16. Ch.16

The atmosphere on Jewel’s ship was tense as everyone tried to not think about what had happened with the amulets and the lost of the Monsoon.

Collin walked over to Kisuke who was sitting on the far side of the deck “Hey are you alright?” As he took a seat in front of him.

Kisuke sighed as he met his gaze and in a whisper “I thought that I would never return there after what had happened.”

Collin knew what had happened because Kisuke had unintentionally opened up to him after they met during their drinking at a bar. “Look it wasn’t your fault and plus we have the girls to look after and worry about.” 

Kisuke somehow didn’t believe Collin “I know you still blame yourself with what had happened in your past and it showed when we were in Ireland. You are the same as me.” 

“I am trying to move on but we both need to recover from our pasts and know this Kisuke. Amy loves you and if she truly does than she won’t run away once she knows about your past. She will stick by you.” 

Kisuke laughed a little “You are a romantic sap.” 

Collin smirked “Maybe but these girls are the best thing that ever happened to us.” 

All of the sudden Amanda who was on watch started noticing something out of the ordinary. She turned to her best friend who was being Jewel’s navigator.

“How is the compass?” She asked.

Amy was surprised on how the compass was reacting “This is really weird, I never seen it act like this before. It’s not giving us a heading.” 

Jewel became concerned as the water began to pick up “Magnus what is going on?”

Magnus felt the power from the water kick up “It’s the Bermuda Triangle.” 

Amanda turned to him “Are you serious, that area is just a legend.” 

“I kid you not. The weather is going crazy and I just felt the power enhance. We must be on our guards.” 

All of the sudden something started to appear in the mist which Collin pointed it out “Looks like a ship.” 

“But that’s impossible...” Amanda was having a hard time wrapping her head around the legend of the Bermuda Triangle actually being true.

“Nothing is impossible. Ships had gone missing mysteriously and no one knows why.” Jewel told them as the ship came closer.

“Well I have to say that this weather is really dangerous we must do something.” Amy didn’t want to become stranded again and Amanda knowing what her best friend was thinking had to agree.

Soon the ship was right on top of Jewel’s ship and Amanda couldn’t believe her eyes “No way...” 

Amy was wondering what Amanda was freaking out about “What ship is that?”

“It’s the famous Flying Dutchman aka Davy Jones’s ship.” Amanda said.

“So I’m guessing it is only suppose to be a legend?” Amy asked as Amanda nodded.

“Seems like nothing is myth anymore, we already have magic might as well add ghost ships too. Why not?!” Amy said in a sarcastic tone.

“Amy enough.” Amanda was growing tired of her friend’s negativity.

Jewel yelled “Who dares to attack a ShadowWalker ship?” 

“I doubt that you will even get a response unless we get ghosts to sudden possess us all.” Collin added and Amanda hit him in the arm.

“There is a magic force behind this area.” Magnus pointed out.

All of the sudden a figure walked forward on the Flying Duchman’s deck and glanced down at the crew. 

“Turn back or else.” It warned them and it sent a chill down Amanda’s spine.

“We can’t, the triangle has us trapped.” Amanda stated as the figure turned to her which she felt dread overcome her.

“The power of the Bermuda Triangle is based on magic. All you need to do is a spell.” 

“Get to it warlock boy.” Kisuke told Magnus which he just shook his head.

“Watch it ninja boy or I will put a spell on you.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and started concentrating his magic in order to perform the spell.

As Amanda turned back the Flying Dutchman was gone and she turned to Amy “Did you feel that dread?” She asked.

“Yea I felt really depressed for some reason but now I am ok.” 

Jewel noticed the weather clearing up and the water was calming down slightly and within minutes her ship started pulling us forward.

“What are you doing Magnus?” Amanda asked.

“Moving us to a nearby island.” 

“At least we can finally get another ship.” Collin said and Amanda nodded.

It wasn’t long until the ship hit the island and Jewel turned to Magnus “You could of at least landed my ship a little less forceful.” 

“You are here aren’t you and be on your guards Monsoon pirates.” Magnus warned the group.

“Everytime you said that Magnus something always happens to us.” Collin gave him a look which Magnus just shrugged it off.

“At least I care enough to warn you.” 

The Monsoon crew left the ship and Jewel “Magnus and I have ShadowWalker business to attend to but we will meet again. Take care.” 

Amanda smiled “Thanks for everything and we will make sure to contact you again.” 

Jewel turned to Magnus “Alright let’s go.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and soon the ship was back in the water. The Monsoon crew watched it disappear into the horizon before making their next move.

“We need to find the carpenter and also buy supplies.” Amy told them.

“How about we walk the island and find out where we are first.” Amanda suggested which everyone agreed.

They started walking and soon came across the marketplace which Amanda walked over to the vendor “Excuse me where are we?”

“You are in Haiti.” The woman said.

“Thank you.” Amanda walked back to her friends.

“We are in Haiti which is famous for voodoo and we might be able to get answers about the amulets.” 

“How about Collin and I seek out a voodoo priestess to get some clarity on the amulets.” Kisuke said which the girls weren’t so sure if it was a good idea.

“You are right this might be the only time and be careful.” Amy nodded to Amanda who handed the boys the amulets.

“We still need to find the air amulet but we will worry about that after we get the ship. Let’s meet up at the marketplace.” Amanda told them as the boys agreed and left.

“So I think the carpenter could be on the other side of the island.” Amanda pointed to the direction.

“Lead the way Amanda.” Amy said with a smile.

“Just watch my back.” 

“Always.” 

The girls started toward the direction in search of the carpenter while the boys made their way to the center where voodoo practices took place.

“Are you sure about this?” Collin asked Kisuke since he was getting a creepy feeling.

“Yes stop being such a girl.” Kisuke smirked as Collin hit him in the arm.

“I am not, I am just being cautious.” 

A voice “You are right to be wary there is more going on here than meets the eye.” 

Collin and Kisuke drew their swords “Show yourself.” 

A woman stepped forward “Welcome to Haiti, I am voodoo priestess Frida. I can give you the answers you seek.” 

Collin turned to his best friend who nodded and they stepped inside the shack with their swords still drawn.

Frida smiled “Sit please. Also please put your swords away I mean you no harm.” 

“We have to trust her.” Collin said as he put his sword away and motioned Kisuke to do the same.

At the same time the girls found the carpenter which Amanda yelled “Hello anyone here?”

A guy who looked like Jewel and had the same dark hair walked out “Hello I am Jewel’s twin brother, Malac. Jewel had told me to expect you guys.” 

“Jewel has a twin brother. She never said anything to us.” Amy was in shock.

“I am a ShadowWalker and I am undercover at the moment so please don’t blow my cover. I am a carpenter and I have a ship ready.” 

“Oh ok and we promise we won’t say a word.” Amanda told him.

“I appreciate it. Now this way.” He showed the girls to the ship and when they laid their eyes on it they were in awe.

“It’s beautiful.” Amanda said as she walked around to the other side.

“It is and does it have a name?” Amy asked.

“Not yet but I will have it checked to make sure everything is in top shape tonight. You can spend the night in my home, I have plenty of room and in the morning the ship will be ready.” Malac walked closer and in a whisper.

“There are Raijin watching this island and there are even operatives here. I am warning you that you are being tracked.” 

“Thank you. We will warn the boys now.” 

Amanda took out her transmitter snail “Collin come in.” 

Collin took out his snail “Go for Collin and Kisuke.” 

“We found lodging for tonight and it’s with Jewel’s twin brother Malac. He is inspecting the ship tonight and we will be ready to go in the morning.” 

“Alright we will meet up with you at Malac’s than.” Collin said and cut the connection.

Amy sighed “Come on Amanda let’s go get the supplies.” 

“See you soon Malac.” Amanda said as she followed her best friend to the marketplace.

Meanwhile, there were Raijin operatives nearby tracking the Monsoon pirates and the spy who was leading the operation called headquarters.

“The Monsoon pirates are in Haiti and we are on their trail.” 

“Good make sure you don’t fail me.” The thunder lord said as he cut the connection.

As the girls entered the marketplace they both sense of being watched and Amy nodded giving her the signal.

Amanda smiled “So Amy what should we buy?” She said louder than usual to cover up the fact that they didn’t want the Raijin know they were on to them.

Amy pointed “How about some fruit.” 

As the girls were about to buy the food they heard footsteps from behind them and Amanda pulled Amy out of the way of an attack.

“So the fun begins.” Amanda said as the Raijin spies attacked.


	17. Ch.17

Amy and Amanda fought the Raijin spies with all of their might. But they were trying sneak attacks and Amanda “Amy don’t let them knock you off guard.” 

“I won’t and these guys are pretty good fighters.” Amy attacked another one and Amanda killed the one that was trying to attack her best friend from behind.

“Well we can handle this fight without the guys.” Amanda knew that her and Amy were real good fighters and don’t always need back up.

But the Raijin spies had a back up group and Amanda was getting anxious “We might need back up.”

“You called for back up?” A familiar voice asked as he appeared.

“Malac!” 

Malac attacked the other group while the girls finished off the first group than moved in to help him.  
At the same time Collin and Kisuke was still with Frida, the voodoo priestess as she scan the amulets trying to figure out the magic that had overtaken the amulets.

“How long?” Collin asked.

“Quiet I need to focus.” Frida told him as she continued.

Collin groaned a little and Kisuke knew that Collin was growing thin on patience.

“Calm down Collin.” 

“You have more patience than me Kisuke, we need to get back to the girls.”

All of the sudden Frida stopped as the amulets reacted to her power “These amulets magic are being blocked and I need time to undo what has been done.” 

Collin nodded “I will stay you go back to the girls.” He told Kisuke.

Kisuke gave him a look and Collin nodded telling him he was sure. 

Kisuke turned to Frida “We need to hurry please.” 

“Alright I will get on it.” 

Kisuke left as Collin stood there waiting for the amulets to be ready. He only hoped that the girls won’t be too mad at them.

Back on the other side of the island all of the Raijin spies were dead and the girls followed Malac back to his home.

Within minutes Kisuke showed up which Amanda asked “Where is Collin?”

Kisuke hugged Amy and smiled at Amanda “Collin stayed at the voodoo priestess’s house until she lifts the curse off of the amulets.” 

Amanda was glad that Collin was alright.“Well great job and we escaped Raijin spies thanks to Malac.” 

Kisuke walked over to Malac and shook his hand “So you are the famous Malac that the girls had mentioned. Thanks for your help.” 

Malac nodded “I take it that Jewel had asked you and Collin to help out the girls.” 

Amanda took a sip of her drink “We are practically dating the boys.” 

Amy blushed a little as Amanda had blurted out that part “Amanda...” 

Malac laughed “No need to be shy Amy. I am glad that these two block heads had found girls finally.” 

Kisuke “Hey...” 

Amy smiled “So we need to rest up and tomorrow we can leave this place.” 

Amanda winked at her friend “Well I will leave you two love birds alone.” She left the living area and went outside. The weather was nice at least.

Malac also left the room to give Kisuke and Amy some time alone. “I’m going to go contact my sister.” 

Amy just shook her head at them than turned to Kisuke and asked “How are you?”

“I’m fine honest. How are you?”

“Good.” She said and than it went silent, almost like an awkward silence.

Amy pushed over some food for him to eat which he nodded in thanks. 

Kisuke took her hand “We will be ok and if we end up not finding the treasure than at least we will have a future.” 

Amy was a little surprised by that statement“Yea at least we do and so will Amanda and Collin.” 

Back outside Malac had got in touch with Jewel.

“Any luck little sister?” He asked.

He knew a war was possibly coming and they needed all of the information they could get right now.

“There are pirates gaining alliances and there is rumor of war.” 

“Alright keep in touch. I will warn the Monsoon pirates as soon as I can.”

They cut the connection and Malac went back inside.

Malac noticed the awkward atmosphere and broke the silence “So I had heard from Jewel and I received news.” 

Amy perked up “Really what is it?”

“I want to tell all of you so I will wait until Collin gets here. I see Amanda is outside waiting for him.” 

Kisuke nodded which Amy just smiled.

Meanwhile, Collin just left Frida’s place with amulets in hand which he was thankful that the curse on them had finally been lifted.

He made his way to Malac’s place and as soon as he got there he saw Amanda waiting for him.

“Hey beautiful.” He greeted her.

“Hey so was the curse lifted?”

“Yes we will be able to use the amulets now with no backlash.” He moved in and kissed her which she returned it.

“Amy and the others are inside, Malac had contacted Jewel and has news.” 

Collin nodded and she led him inside which everyone greeted him.

“So now that all four of you are here. I have major news that you should know.” Malac started.

“Is there any news about the Raijin?” Amanda asked.

“No but Jewel told me that there are more pirates creating alliances with each other and there is also news that the Raijin are preparing for war.” 

“This is not good.” Amy said and Amanda nodded.

“We still need to find the air amulet and get to that treasure.” Collin pointed out.

“There’s nothing we can do without a ship so how about we get some sleep and have Malac finish the ship so we can set sail.” Kisuke said as he stood up to go to his room.

“I agree.” Amanda walked over and kissed Collin which he returned it.

“Night beautiful.” 

Amanda turned to her best friend with a smile and she went to their shared room.

Malac smirked “I’m going to spend the rest of the night checking over the ship so I will see you in the morning.”

He went outside and Collin turned to Kisuke “See you in the room.”

As soon as both of them were out of the room Kisuke turned to Amy “Night sleep well.” 

“You too.” Amy gave him a quick kiss and went to the girl’s room.

The next morning the girls were up first and Malac had breakfast ready. Which they served themselves than were going to wake up the boys.

“So today is the day we can finally set sail.” Amanda said as she ate.

“I am excited but nervous.” 

“Why are you nervous?” Kisuke asked as he and Collin took a seat next to the girls after filling their plates with food.

“Morning we were about to wake you.” Amanda gave them a smile.

“Morning.” Collin and Kisuke said at the same time.

“To answer your question I am worried about the coming war. We already fought in one war, I don’t think we should get involved.” 

“I agree but we might not have a choice Amy.” 

Malac interrupted the conversation by coming into the room “The ship is ready.” 

Amanda got up and was the first one out of the door which the others quickly followed.

As soon as Amanda saw the ship she was in shock “It’s beautiful.” 

“You did a great job Malac.” Amy complimented him.

“Is it fast?” Collin asked.

“Yes it is, I made the ship more maneuverable so you can do faster escapes if necessary and thank you.” Malac was proud of his work.

Amanda walked over to the side and saw the name “So it’s called “The Ghost of the Sea.” 

“Nice name.” Kisuke liked it a lot and Amy just laughed.

“Well at least it fits.” 

“Your enemies won’t be able to detect you easily either because I made special modifications to have your ship sail into enemy territory with ease.” Malac told them and Amanda jumped aboard.

“I love it, alright everyone let’s set sail.” Amanda commanded.

Once everyone was on board Amanda turned to Malac “Keep us informed with the news.” 

“I will I promise and take care.” 

Once the new ship left port, the Monsoon pirates couldn’t believe how easily it was to handle the ship.

“Alright the journey continues.” Amy said as she looked over the compass and the map.


	18. Ch.18

As the Ghost of the Sea made it’s journey safely across the Bermuda Triangle once more, the weather was calm and it made Amanda feel at ease.

“So do we know where the final amulet is?” Amy asked.

Kisuke gave Collin a look which Collin gave him a thumbs up and he turned back to Amy “Yes I know where we have to go.” 

“You knew all of this time?” Amanda asked curiously.

“Yes, the air amulet we still need is in Japan.” Kisuke told her.

“Amy set course to Japan.” Amanda ordered.

Amy got to work and soon they were on track heading to the Land of the Rising Sun.

“Do you know anything about the air amulet? Like where it is located?” Amanda wanted to know as much as information as she could before they got there.

“The air amulet is at the base of Mt. Fuji in the famed Aokigahara Forest in a temple. But there are many dangers in that forest.” Kisuke told them.

“What kind of danger?” Amy asked curiously.

“That forest can make you go mad. It’s said that it’s haunted.” 

“Great...” Amy sighed.

Amanda went to check on the supplies and realize they need stuff so she walked back out on deck. 

“We need to find a port as soon as possible. We need to resupply.” 

“On it!” Amy looked at the map to see the closest port was and she found one.

“We have to go to southern Argentina. That is the next port.” Amy told them.

Meanwhile, a pirate ship was following them.

Captain Shawn turned to his brother Billy “We are right on their trail.” 

“Yes they are on their way to find the final amulet.” Billy had gotten the information by intercepting the earlier transmission.

“We will ambush them in Argentina and they will no longer pose a threat to us.” 

The weather stayed nice for the Monsoon pirates and it wasn’t long until they arrived in southern Argentina. 

Once they landed Amanda “Alright let’s split up and get these supplies.” 

She handed the boys part of the list while her and Amy took care the rest.

“Let’s meet up at the ship when we are done.” 

As the boys left Amy turned to Amanda “So Kisuke is still acting different.” 

“Well whatever he is hiding we will know soon girl. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Amanda tried to reassure her.

“Do you see yourself with a future with Collin?” Amy asked Amanda out of the blue.

Amanda was shocked at what she had just said and became a little embarrassed “Yes I do. If we survive this than I see myself being happy with Collin.” 

Amy smirked and Amanda asked. “What about you and Kisuke?”

“I am the same. I think I would be happy with him.” 

Meanwhile, Shawn and Billy landed and Shawn turned to his brother “Split up.” 

“Are you sure this is a smart idea?”

“Yes I am sure. Now go.” Shawn commanded.

Billy left to go after the boys while Shawn went after the girls.

Amanda noticed someone following them and she motioned to Amy who nodded. They turned to face their enemy.

“So another dog of the Raijin shows himself.” Amanda said with a smirk. 

“You both are dead.” Shawn attacked which Amy counterattacked.

“You might as well make a reservation to hell because that is where you are going.” 

“Don’t make me laugh.” 

As the battle got under way, Billy had attacked Collin and Kisuke.

Kisuke smirked “It’s been awhile since we had this much fun.” 

“You two will be hung.” Billy exclaimed.

“Do you hear this idiot, he thinks he could beat us.” Collin said to Kisuke.

“Apparently he’s slow.” 

“What the hell you just say?” Billy was growing angry which Collin laughed.

“Looks like the little shrimp thinks he’s tough.” 

Kisuke moved in and within minutes he was dead and Collin shook his head.

“This is getting ridiculous.” 

“We have to meet up with the girls.” Kisuke grabbed the food and motioned Collin to follow him.

At the same time the girls just finished off Shawn. They put their supplies on the ship and waited for the boys.

“I hope we get a break.” Amanda was growing tired of the constant fighting.

“I agree.” 

Soon Kisuke and Collin showed up and they left the port. 

“Alright let’s keep course.” Amanda ordered.

As the Ghost of the Sea continued it’s journey, the Raijin were making another move against the pirates.

“I want the ShadowWalkers and the pirates dead. Is that too much to ask.” The thunder lord was growing impatient.

“I will carry out the order my lord.” A mysterious voice said.

“I know you will since you have a grudge against one of the pirates.” 

“They will be dead by my blade.” He bowed and left the room.

The thunder lord looked over his maps when a Raijin admiral entered the room “My lord.” 

He turned to her with a smile “Admiral Cora, I need you for an important assignment.” 

“Whatever my lord commands.” 

“I need you to create a blockade with as many ships as you can get. I don’t want those pirates entering Japan and getting the final amulet.” 

“Yes my lord but I have other news.” She reported.

“Oh what is that?”He asked curiously.

“There are rumors that the pirates who are not allied with us, are going to reintroduce the Pirate Council.” 

The thunder lord grew angry “We must not all this to happen. Get more spies to infiltrate the pirates and ShadowWalkers.” 

“Yes all of your orders will be done.” She bowed and left.

At the same time as the Raijin prepared their blockade, the ShadowWalkers had been following the activities of the Raijin and Jewel called her brother.

Malac answered the call “You got news little sister?”

“Yes the Raijin are preparing to trap the Monsoon pirates, try to get a hold of them to warn them.” Jewel only hoped they weren’t too late.

“I will warn them.” He hung up the call and tried to get through to the Monsoon pirates.

But the call was out of distance and it made Malac worried. He only hoped that they were ok. 

He called his sister back “Jewel I can’t get through.” 

“Well they will find out and just hope they will survive. I will dispatch some ShadowWalkers to the area and help out the Monsoon pirates.” 

“Sounds good.” He was glad that his sister was good at being calm during stressful situations.

He disconnected the call again and went back to his mission.

Jewel called on some of the ShadowWalkers to intercept the Monsoon pirates as soon as they entered the area. She wanted her friends to be safe.  
It wasn’t long until the Ghost of the Sea noticed something weird up ahead of them.

“What is going on?” Amanda wondered.

“I think there are Raijin ships blocking our way.” Kisuke pointed to the ships’ sails.

“How are we going to get pass them?” Amanda didn’t want to loose another ship.

All of the sudden the transmitter snail went off and Amy answered the call.

“Who is this?” Amy asked.

“This is Admiral Cora, surrender Monsoon pirates now.” 

“No way in hell.” 

All of the sudden a loud noise was coming toward the ship.


	19. Ch.19

As the Ghost of the Sea embraced for impact, Amanda realized that the cannon ball got intercepted by another ship. 

She glanced over to see Alec and Isabelle and figured they were the ones who had saved them. 

“Thanks guys.” Amanda said.

“No problem. Jewel had sent us.” Isabelle smiled.

Admiral Cora was not pleased by this development “Take them both down.” 

“I think not.” Alec fired upon her ship which did some damage.

“We need to destroy this fleet.” Amy smiled at Amanda who nodded.

“I agree.” She gave Amy the metal amulet and she was going to use the water amulet.

“Vulcan, God of the Forge I command you to destroy this Raijin fleet.” Amy said and the metal amulet activated.

The Raijin fleet all had their ships tangled up and Amanda smiled “My turn.” 

“Poseidon, God of the Sea I command you to sink this fleet to the depths of Davy Jones’ locker.” The water amulet activated and it sunk the entire fleet.

Once that was over Alec’s ship pulled up next to the Ghost of the Sea.

“I’m glad you guys are alright.” 

“Thanks to you we are. But we need you to do a favor.” Amanda told them and they both agreed.

“What do you need?” Isabelle asked.

“We need you two to stay and guard the port area. We are going to land and find the final amulet.” 

“No problem we will contact you if anymore Raijin show up.” Alec told them as the Ghost of the Sea made their way to port.

Once they landed Kisuke turned to them “I will take the lead, I know where we have to go.” 

He took the lead and they followed him to the famous “Suicide Forest.” 

Collin could tell the girls were anxious and tried to reassured them “It’s going to be ok I promise.” 

The whole area was eerily quiet and the Monsoon pirates couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched.

It was almost like there were people in the area but they couldn’t see them, but could sense their presence in a way.

“This is way creepy. No animals or anything in this area it’s just unnatural.” Amanda said.

Collin took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze trying to keep her calm.

Amy was walking beside Kisuke and she could tell he was on edge “Are you going to be ok?”

“It’s just being back here in this country puts me on edge.” He told her in a low tone.

“You grew up here?” She asked.

“Yes, I was raised in the mountain range outside of Tokyo.” 

“That is so cool.” She was glad that she was getting to know him even if it wasn’t much information.

All of the sudden Kisuke stopped and Amy turned to see her friends looking around the area. They must of heard the noise too.

Kisuke took out his kunai as footsteps approached them and he turned to warn the others “Arm yourselves.” 

Everyone took out their weapons as the figure of a person came into the view.

“Well, well Kisuke finally came back to the place where he’s not welcomed anymore.” A mysterious male’s voice said.

“I am not a traitor. You framed me!” Kisuke exclaimed.

The mysterious guy just smirked and shook his head “You were there Kisuke, you are the traitor!” 

“Katsu I will kill you for your traitorous act you had done.” 

Collin whistled he knew exactly how Kisuke was feeling right now “Don’t allow him to get into your head Kisuke. He’s trying to lower your guard.” 

Katus laughed “Well you have new friends now. Plus I know what you seek is the air amulet which is represented by the great Air God, Fujin.” 

Kisuke opened attack on Katus which he countered quickly “Let me remind you of what had happened. Than maybe your friends will finally learn the truth.” 

At the same time Amanda was seeing movement within the trees “Guys there is movement coming from within the trees over here.” 

“Stop trying to scare me Amanda.” She knew her best friend loved telling ghost stories and always tried to scare her.

“Amanda isn’t lying Amy.” Collin pointed and Amy turned her gaze toward that direction.

Sure enough she saw spirits moving within the trees and all three of them were a little freaked out.

“Ok so for once Amanda was right.” 

“Leave them be. They are the guardians of the temple, they won’t hurt those who don’t mean the sacred site harm.” Kisuke yelled as he fought Katsu.

“Anyway back at the topic at hand, what do you mean Kisuke is the traitor?” Amy asked. She wanted to believe that her boyfriend wasn’t the culprit and there was another side to the story.

Katsu smirked at Kisuke “Well you have a girlfriend now, wonder how she will feel after the secret is told.” 

Kisuke turned to Amy “I swear I didn’t do what he was talking about. I was framed and wrongfully exiled from here.” 

Amy a little shock “Tell me now!” 

Katsu pushed Kisuke back and started his tale. “It started a few years ago, Kisuke and I were being trained at the ninja academy here in this area. We were chosen because we were orphans and stole for food.” 

Kisuke continued “Master Ieyasu saw potential in us and he thought that we could better our lives by becoming ninjas.” 

“Master Ieyasu trained Kisuke and I together in a team. We were brothers and we completed many missions together. But that day everything changed.” Katsu turned to Kisuke.

“Do you remember that day?” 

“Yes...yes I do.” Kisuke had a haunted look on his face.

“It was the day where Kisuke and I had gone on a mission but we were compromised by an enemy force. We had to fight our way out in order to bring back the information to our master. But during the fight Kisuke and I got separated so obviously I knew Kisuke would meet up with me.” 

Katsu smiled a little as the others were looking at Kisuke and Amy worried “Kisuke are you alright?”

Kisuke snapped out of it and took Amy’s hand squeezing it. 

“So what happened?” Amanda asked.

“I returned to the academy but it was too late, the academy was on fire and there were dead bodies everywhere. I tried looking for Master Ieyasu and Katsu and at first I couldn’t find them so I continued my search.” Kisuke said as he tried to forget the memory in his mind. 

Katsu took over “I showed up to the academy and it was almost completely gone. The bodies of our fellow classmates were everywhere. Our enemy had gotten to us at our stronghold. I called out for Kisuke and I found him.” 

“It wasn’t me! You knew that and yet you still betrayed me.” Kisuke wanted to go attack him but Amy held him back.

Katsu wasn’t phased by Kisuke’s threat and finished the tale “I found him above our master’s body and when he turned to me he tried to defend himself. I was in shock so I left Kisuke there and went to get the other master from our sister ninja academy to show him what Kisuke had done. Master Ayame was her name and she was disgusted of what had happened there. She ordered Kisuke forward and told him that she was going to spare his life but he was exiled from Japan forever.” 

“I was no longer considered a shinobi.” Kisuke said.

“But the best part was, I knew that Kisuke didn’t murder the master and our classmates. Plus set the whole thing on fire. I did all of that with the help of the enemy shinobi.” Katsu laughed as Kisuke finally got free and slammed into him.

“You bastard! Why did you do it?” Kisuke was enraged and held a kunai to his throat.

“I did it because you were the best student Kisuke and he was going to consider you as master shinobi in the upcoming ceremony that year. He overlooked my achievements so I had made a pact early on with the other ninja academy in Osaka. I was a spy and I kept an eye out waiting for the right time.” 

Kisuke couldn’t believe what was just revealed “I looked to you like a brother, we had survived the streets together as children. Master Ieyasu saw you as a son.” 

“You are wrong, the Osaka ninjas are my family. You were just tools to me and I am proud of what I had done. You are breaking the law now Kisuke by being in Japan.” 

Amy turned to Kisuke “I am so sorry for what you had been through.” 

Kisuke nodded and smirked at Katsu “This is for Master Ieyasu and our classmates.” He slit Katsu’s throat feeling relieved that he had finally avenged them.

Collin walked over to his friend “Feel better?”

“Yes a little. Come on we need to get that amulet.” He led them to the temple where the amulet sat on a pedestal in front of the Air God, Fujin.

Kisuke bowed respectfully and grabbed the amulet which he turned to his friends. “We finally have them all.” 

“Let’s get out of here.” Amanda said. 

As the Monsoon pirates started leaving the forest and the spirits watched them leaving them in peace.

It wasn’t long until they felt someone following them and Kisuke whispered “We are being followed. Arm yourselves, looks like we won’t be getting out of here without a fight.” 

The enemy was surrendering them ready for fight.


	20. Ch.20

As the ninjas surrounded the Monsoon pirates, Kisuke knew they didn’t have a chance. 

“Get back to the ship now!” 

“Sounds good.” Amanda wanted to get off of this island as soon as possible.

“One problem they won’t let us through.” Collin pointed out.

“Looks like it’s time to use the new amulet.” Amy told Kisuke who nodded.

“Fujin, God of the Air, we command your power to create a tornado and sweep away our enemy.” Kisuke pointed the air amulet at the ninjas and it wasn’t long until the amulet activated sweeping away their enemy.

“Move, move.” Amanda ordered and they ran as fast as they can back to the ship.

Once they were back on the Ghost of the Sea, the crew saw Alec and Isabelle’s ship pull up next to them.

“Any news?” Amanda asked.

“The Shadow Walkers just got news from Jewel, she said that all pirates are being called to Skull Cove where the Pirate Council is being reformed.” 

“Alright that is where we will head.” She turned to her best friend.

“Amy set sail for Skull Cove.” 

Amy smiled and the ship pulled away from port. Kisuke glanced out at his home one last time before turning away.

Collin just watched his friend and Kisuke turned to him “I’ll be fine. We need to focus on the coming war.” 

“I wonder who the pirate king is now.” Amanda said.

“Me too. It’s been 7 years since we all met and fought against Ares Olympian.” 

At the same time the Thunder Lord just received intelligence on the gathering of the pirate council.

“I want all fleets to meet the pirate alliance in battle. When they come out of Skull Cove I want all of the pirates killed.” 

“Yes my lord.” Admiral Sora said as she walked out of the room to inform the other admirals.

“Once the pirate age ends this day, I will be the most powerful warlord in the world. My empire will last generations.” 

He walked over to the map and smiled. “This will be my day of victory.” 

As the Raijin naval fleets,spies and assassins took their marks heading toward Skull Cove. 

The Thunder lord decided to join the fight “Get my ship ready now.” 

“Yes sir!” Captain Freya left to get his ship ready.

It wasn’t long until he set sail from the headquarters into the oncoming battle. 

Meanwhile, Amanda contacted Magnus and told him they got all of the amulets now.

“So what do we do next?” Amy asked.

“Combine all of the amulets together by putting them in a circle, their magic will activate creating a map. This map will show you the vault and it’s exact location.” Magnus told them.

Amanda put all of the amulets in a circle and soon a bright light over took the ship.

As the crew adjusted their eyes they saw a virtual display of a map and Amy smiled at her friend.

“We need to get to that treasure.” Amanda really wanted to go after the treasure now.

“Yes but the Pirate Council needs us.” Kisuke reminded her.

“Thank you Magnus, the gold will be given to you when we see you soon.” 

“Anytime.” Magnus cut the connection.

Within an hour the Monsoon pirates arrived at Skull Cove and gave the password. Inside was a fortress and storage for powder and weaponry.

They parked the Ghost of the Sea and Amanda divided the amulets among her friends and gave one to Jewel so they could defend themselves if necessary.

They made their way to the Pirate Headquarters where the Pirate King resided and stepped inside.

The building was old and it had the history of the pirate age all over the walls.

Most of their friends were there along with some they hadn’t met yet.

“So who is the Pirate King?” Collin asked.

A pirate stepped forward “I am and my name is Morgan Red Scar, I am the King of the Pirates. Welcome Monsoon pirates, you hold quite a reputation with us.” 

“It’s great to finally meet you.” Amanda said.

“Pleasure is all mine.” 

They took their seats at the table and waited for the meeting to start.

Amanda slid the money to Magnus who nodded his thanks and Kisuke opened the meeting “We just found the final amulet in my home country, we have the way to the infamous treasure.” 

“We all know of the curse that lays upon it. Are you sure it’s worth your lives?” Morgan asked.

“Yes we had sacrificed too much to get to this treasure. Especially the first war we had fought in and lost everything. We owe those we had lost to find it.” Amanda gave him a serious look.

“Very well, we will aid you in this quest.” 

“Thank you.” Amanda knew more supplies and allies would be great.

Morgan nodded “So as everyone knows that 7 years ago, the Pirate Council had fought in a major war against one of the most ruthless pirates, Ares Olympian. We lost a lot of allies and we were all scattered. But now we have a new enemy.” 

“What are we going to do about the Raijin?” Amanda asked.

“We need a plan to stop the Thunder Lord once and for all. He is planning to expand his empire and continue his rule. We also know he has many subordinates under his command.” Jewel told them and everyone started talking at once.

“I am Captain, Astral Red Scar daughter of Morgan Red Scar. This is my older brother and my navigator Ardeth Red Scar, son of Morgan Red Scar. We know the ruthless power of the Thunder Lord and the Raijin. Our home had been destroyed because of them.” 

“The Raijin are after something. We know they had doubled their power because of this but do we know what they want?” Ardeth asked.

“Yes he is after our magic amulets we need to open the vault of the Captain Kidd's treasure and destroy the barrier around it.” Amy told them.

“But why the treasure, normally the navy doesn’t care for pirate treasure.” Collin said. This had been bothering him the whole time since they were first attacked by the Raijin.

“Unless that treasure holds a weapon of some kind. A powerful one that could change the course of history.” Magnus pointed out.

“Interesting, we must not allow them to get the amulets.” Jewel nodded toward her friends.

“Guard them well.” 

“You too.” Amanda told her. 

“What I think should happen is that we should make a coordinated attack on the Thunder Lord’s Headquarters.” Jace suggested.

“Risk an all out war? Are you crazy?” Clary gave him a glare.

“We are already at a start of a war with the Raijin. I agree with Jace.” Amanda really wanted a peaceful life and if that meant destroying the Raijin at the heart than so be it.

“How do you think we could pull that off?” Amy asked her best friend.

“We improvise.” 

“More like a suicide mission.” Collin was a little worried that Amanda was letting power go to her head.

“Not if we use all of the Shadow Walkers intelligence.” Jewel stated.

Collin didn’t have a come back for that one because he and Kisuke knew how vast their network expands.

“What if we use the attack on the Raijin headquarters as a distraction to find the treasure of Captain Kidd? If there is a weapon down there than we can use it to finish this once and for all.” Amy suggested and Amanda nodded liking her idea.

“I think that would might work.” Amanda smiled at her.

“Alright so we have a possible plan.” Morgan wrote everything down.

All of the sudden Alec noticed someone in the corner of the room holding a transmitter snail and drew his sword “Who are you?”

The person smirked “Well you had found the rat but it’s too late for all of you.” 

“Tell us your name before I run you through!” Alec demanded.

“My name is Robert and I am a Raijin spy. You all will perish here.” He said before he took poison killing himself instantly.

“Damn it. Now we can’t integrate him.” Amanda was pissed.

All of the sudden the look out outside yelled “Raijin!” 

Morgan Red Scar turned to everyone “Arm yourselves and follow me!” He knew the Raijin was just alerted thanks to their little rat.

Once everyone was outside. There was a loud boom and part of the old fortress wall was destroyed.

“We need to get to our ships!” Amanda yelled over the noise.

But before anyone could even leave the area, there was a loud explosion and everyone was scattered.

TBC in 2016 in Kaizoku of the Rising Sun -The Oncoming War.


End file.
